Reto FICKTOBER 2019
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Aquí yacen los 30 días del reto ficktober que creé con diferentes OCs mías. ¡Que lo disfruten!
1. Día 1

**RETO FICKTOBER**

**Día 1: Fiebre**

**Personaje: Kurumi Allen**

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? - Preguntó una Kurumi de 15 años llegando al Castillo, mirando cómo todos los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro apresurados mientras que Gash caminaba en círculos en el Gran salón con su corona ladeada.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Kurumi-chan, llegaste! - Exclamó Gash con voz aliviada mientras corría a abrazar a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gash? - Preguntó confundida ante todo el ajetreo en el castillo. - ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? -

-Mañana es el festival del aniversario del Reino. - Comenzó a explicar Gash, aunque la pelinegra lo sabía desde tiempo atrás, pues llevaban haciendo los preparativos desde casi 4 meses antes. - Pero todo se retrasó y ahora estamos intentando resolverlo. -

-¿A qué te refieres con que todo se retrasó? Si Zeon estuvo trabajando en los preparativos desde hace meses, yo misma le ayudé con ellos. - Respondió confundida ante lo que sucedía, no entendía nada.

-¡Es primavera Kurumi-chan! - Exclamó Gash tomándola de los hombros mientras la zarandeaba exasperado. - ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! -

-Hay no… - Murmuró Kurumi entendiendo el asunto. - ¡Iré a verlo! - Exclamó Kurumi comenzando a correr hacia la habitación de Zeon, pero se regresó por unos momentos a acomodar la corona de Gash que estaba a poco de caer al suelo.

Kurumi se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de Zeon, los pasillos cercanos a ella estaban totalmente desolados, pero después de recordar la fecha no le extrañó que todos estuvieran lo más lejos posible de la habitación del peligris. Se paró frente a la gran puerta de los aposentos del príncipe y el aura que sentía provenir desde adentro la hizo tragar saliva en seco, podía incluso ver un humo negro emitirse desde el interior de la habitación. La Allen menor soltó un suspiro resignada y tocó tres veces la puerta antes de entrar, sabía que jamás recibiría una respuesta del Bell mayor, por lo que decidió entrar sin más.

-Zeon, ya volví. - Anunció cerrando la puerta, un olor a muerte la hizo poner una cara de asco y después dirigió su mirada a la enorme cama del príncipe que tenía abajo las cortinas que la adornaban alrededor. - ¿Estás bien? -

-¿Qué tan estúpida tienes que estar para preguntar eso? - Preguntó la voz de Zeon que sonaba con más agresividad e irritación que de costumbre.

-Tarado. - Murmuró Kurumi en voz baja antes de caminar hacia la cama del chico.

-No vengas. - Interrumpió Zeon, quien podía ver a la chica a través de las cortinas que cubrían su cama. - Te enfermaras también. -

-Zeon, aquí el único que se enferma en primavera eres tú. - Respondió Kurumi rodando los ojos. - Odias tanto el color y las cosas lindas que te enfermas a muerte. - Dijo sin más mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Si pudiera usar mis poderes ya estarías más que muerta, sirvienta. - Reprochó el príncipe con su voz llena de muerte segura, lo que hizo que Kurumi se estremeciera.

-¿Qué pasó con los preparativos? - Preguntó directamente buscando una silla para llevarla cerca del chico. - Todos están como locos allá abajo. -

-Argh, vete al demonio. - Maldijo Zeon dándole la espalda a la chica que se había sentado al lado derecho de su cama en una silla.

-Trabajamos meses en los preparativos de mañana, ¿por qué todos están vueltos locos cuando sólo me fui a Saika a checar unas cosas por 2 semanas? -

-Los perdí… - Murmuró Zeon sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo, Kurumi era quizá la única persona con la que podía ser sincero, ni siquiera con Gash llegaba a tener tal confianza. - Los permisos, las requisiciones, los listados…todo. -

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritó poniéndose de pie sin poderlo creer. - ¡¿Cómo que perdiste todo?! ¡ERES ZEON, JAMÁS PIERDES NADA! - Exclamó sin comprender cómo el chico que prácticamente llevaba todo el trabajo de papeleo de Gash como rey y el suyo como general hubiera perdido meses de trabajo.

-No grites, me duele la cabeza, idiota. - Replicó Zeon poniendo una mano en su frente de la que escurrían pequeñas gotas de sudor. - Me desmayé en un instante y cuando recuperé el conocimiento todo se había quemado, supongo que antes de caer al sueño tiré por accidente las velas sobre los papeles. - Explicó Zeon sintiéndose torpe. - Maldita sea…odio esta época del año. -

-Hay Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi entendiendo el asunto, ahora sabía por qué todos corrían sin orientación tratando de organizar en un día lo que a ellos le habían llevado meses. La pelinegra suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Zeon, pero este la repelió dándole un golpe con su mano.

-Vete, lo que menos quiero es tu lástima. - Dijo Zeon sin verla, esta vez su voz no tenía ese tono de cólera, sino uno de remordimiento y al mismo tiempo de ira contra él mismo. - No necesito que nadie venga a decirme cosas estúpidas como "no te sientas mal" o "no es tu culpa". -

-Sí, es tu culpa que Gash y todos tengan mucho trabajo por hacer, mis desveladas de los últimos meses fueron prácticamente en vano y hoy deberé hacer todo de nuevo en menos de un día porque sé que Gash no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hace. - Respondió Kurumi directamente, después soltó una risita y puso su mano sobre los cabellos plateados de Zeon. - No estoy enojada contigo y sé que los demás tampoco, no fue tu culpa recaer en esta fecha. -

-Me siento de lo peor y ni siquiera sé si es por la fiebre o por estar aquí sin poder hacer nada. - Murmuró Zeon golpeándose la frente con la mano, pero casi al instante sintió como la pelinegra se recostaba con cuidado dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del príncipe. El gemelo Bell mayor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara ligeramente. - ¿Y exactamente qué crees que haces, plebeya? No me toques. -

-El glorioso y arrogante príncipe del Makai tiene fiebre y por ende no puede emitir energía demoníaca, así que hoy no te tengo miedo. - Respondió ella con victoria mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Ya has tomado tu medicina? -

-No tomaré nada, una fiebre no me matará. - Replicó mientras la empujaba. - Y aléjate que te robas mi oxígeno. -

-Maldito amargado. - Bufó Kurumi mientras se ponía de pie. - Todavía que vengo a verte aunque aquí apeste a muerto y esté todo lleno de esa aura negativa. -

-Nadie te tiene aquí, su. - Dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano indicándole que se fuera.

-Bien, me voy. - Respondió Kurumi indignada caminando hacia la salida. - No debes salir en ese estado, me quedaré a ayudar a Gash con los preparativos y estos 3 días del festival lo acompañaré en tu lugar, estaré ocupada, así que no podré venir a visitarte hasta dentro de una semana. - Explicó mirándolo de reojo, esperaba una respuesta en específico por parte del príncipe, pero sabía que él no lo diría jamás.

-Mejor para mí, fuera. - Fue todo lo que dijo Zeon dándole la espalda a Kurumi, quien soltó un suspiro.

-Hasta luego. - Dijo Kurumi despidiéndose algo decaída mientras salía del cuarto.

-Estúpida fiebre… - Murmuró Zeon sentándose en la cama mientras checaba su frente que efectivamente seguía hirviendo. - Si hubiera sido rey, habría eliminado esta maldita estación. - Dijo frustrado mientras miraba por la ventana como Gash y Kurumi corrían hacia A-Su y otros mamodos comenzando a discutir lo que faltaba por hacer. Zeon hizo una mueca de disgusto y golpeó la ventana con su puño mientras maldecía internamente. - Lo siento… - Murmuró con su voz ahogada, se sentía culpable de que Gash y Kurumi tuvieran que hacer todo solos un día antes del aniversario, y sobre todo de saber que había hecho que la Allen menor se desvelara trabajando con él en esos preparativos cuando ella tenía demasiado trabajo restaurando el reino de Saika después de los años que había estado sin general.

**[...]**

Zeon abrió sus ojos. Era de noche y no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, sentía demasiado frío por la fiebre y porque se había quedado dormido en una silla a un lado de la ventana. Comenzó a escuchar ruidos en la habitación de al lado, por lo que salió de su cuarto y se asomó a la habitación, viendo cómo Gash y Kurumi seguían llenando papeles uno tras otro mientras bebían café.

-Kurumi-chan, ¿terminaste con los permisos? - Preguntó el rey mirando a la chica.

-Ya casi. - Respondió la pelinegra rascando sus ojos mientras bostezaba. - ¿Ya tienes las requisiciones? -

-Unu, las terminé. - Respondió Gash dándole un sorbo a su café. - Aunque nos tocará ir a hacer las compras a nosotros…ya no hubo tiempo de hacer los pedidos. -

-Tranquilo, hablaré con Puki-chan, Yu-chan, Shi-chan y Tio para que me ayuden con esto. - Respondió Kurumi sonriendo. - Me encargaré de todo, tranquilo, tú solamente dedícate a cumplir con tu parte. -

-Unu… Me siento culpable de que tengas que hacer esto después de lo que pasó en tu reino. - Dijo Gash con voz decaída.

-Tranquilo. - Respondió ella palmeando la cabeza de Gash. - Soy la acompañante de Zeon, así que es mi deber cumplir con sus tareas mientras él esté moribundo en su cuarto. -

-Es gracioso que se enferme en esta época del año. - Dijo Gash con una risita.

-Lo sé, solamente a él le da fiebre en primavera. - Apoyó Kurumi mientras vagos recuerdos venían a su mente. - Aunque este año le llegó antes de lo previsto, por lo general se enferma después del festival. -

-Unu. - Asintió Gash mientras un bostezo lo atacaba. - Supongo que el cansancio de los últimos meses hizo que sus defensas bajaran y se enfermara antes. -

-Tal vez, estuvo trabajando muy duro después de todo. - Respondió Kurumi tomando un poco de su café. - Zeon es increíble después de todo… Durante estos meses se la pasó desvelándose para terminar esos preparativos mientras en el día continuaba con sus entrenamientos diarios y sus trabajos como general, me sorprende que su poder demoníaco diera para tanto a pesar de que prácticamente no descansó nada. -

-Unu. - Asintió Gash apoyando a Kurumi. - También me ayudaba con algunas cosas para que yo pudiera descansar, aunque no lo aparente, Zeon es muy bueno. -

Kurumi asintió. - Así es. - Respondió con una sonrisa. - Por eso debemos dejar de perder el tiempo y terminar todo esto antes de que amanezca, así él podrá descansar sin preocupaciones. -

-¡Unu! - Asintió Gash mientras tomaba otra pila de papeles y comenzaba a llenarlos.

Zeon se quedó en el umbral de la puerta unos segundos viendo cómo las dos personas más importantes para él intentaban con esfuerzo terminar lo que él había perdido. Sabía que Kurumi tenía la capacidad, pero le sorprendía ver a Gash tan centrado en terminar de leer, firmar y llenar aquellas enormes pilas de papeles solamente para que él pudiera descansar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y decidió regresar a su habitación, encerrándose nuevamente y yéndose a recostar en su cama, la cual se había enfriado en ese rato que había salido de ella.

-Tontos. - Murmuró Zeon mirando por la ventana mientras tocaba su frente con su mano izquierda. - Estúpida fiebre… - Bufó mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, el sueño lentamente comenzó a vencerlo y decidió que lo mejor era dormir esa noche, tenía que vencer aquella fiebre si quería ayudar a su hermano en el festival como todos los años lo había hecho desde que Gash se había vuelto rey.

Esa noche por alguna extraña razón soñó. Pero no era un sueño ordinario, sino más bien como una película llena de recuerdos. Primero comenzó con el día en que descubrió que tenía un hermano gemelo menor, después la imagen cambió al día en que encontró a Kurumi al borde de la muerte en el jardín trasero del Castillo, luego siguió el día que peleó contra Gash y Kurumi dentro de Faudo, las imágenes cambiaron drásticamente al día en que Gash regresó al Makai y le dio la noticia de que Kurumi había desaparecido, después de eso vino el día en que encontró a Kurumi nuevamente en una de las calles del tercer nivel sin recuerdos. El sueño concluyó en el día que escuchó de Gash que Kurumi lo había besado y le había declarado su amor al rubio momentos antes de ir a pelear contra él, ante aquél recuerdo el príncipe abrió sus ojos violetas y se sentó en la cama, aunque las cortinas estaban cerradas podía ver con claridad la luz del día que asomaba por debajo de ellas. Rascó sus ojos y vio cómo un pañuelo húmedo caía desde su frente, confundido al no saber cómo había llegado eso ahí.

Giró su cabeza a su izquierda y se sorprendió de ver a Kurumi recostada sobre el borde de la cama profundamente dormida, en sus ojos estaban marcadas unas enormes ojeras negras y sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo marcado en ellas. Zeon se sorprendió de verla, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ella ahí? Se suponía que ella se iría con Gash a la inauguración del festival en su lugar, ¿qué hacía entonces dormida a un lado de su cama?

-Oe, Kurumi. - La llamó mirándola fijamente mientras tocaba el hombro de la pelinegra para moverla. - Despierta ya, floja. -

-Mmm… - Murmuró Kurumi abriendo lentamente sus ojos dorados que claramente reflejaban cansancio, la chica se estiró mientras bostezaba y dirigía su mirada hacia el príncipe. - Buenos días, Zeon. -

-¿Cuál buenos días? ¿No se supone que debías estar con Gash en la ceremonia de inauguración? - Preguntó intentando sonar molesto, aunque en realidad se sentía ligeramente feliz de saber que ella estaba ahí con él, pero jamás lo demostraría, jamás.

-Le pedí a Puki-chan que fuera con él. - Respondió Kurumi rascando sus ojos. - Te estabas quejando dormido en la madrugada, así que decidí quedarme aquí contigo. - Explicó sonriendo dulcemente. - ¿Te sientes mejor? -

-Eso no importa. - Interrumpió mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado. - Te dije que te fueras tonta, ahora también estás enferma. - Afirmó mirando como Kurumi intentaba lucir fresca, pero en realidad estaba jadeando levemente mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificaba. - Acuéstate, boba, no seré responsable si te desmayas porque te dejaré ahí tirada. -

-Maldito insensible. - Murmuró Kurumi recostándose a un lado de Zeon, quien la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Habiendo TANTO espacio, te vienes a robar mi oxígeno? - Preguntó mirándola mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Nunca dijiste que no podía hacerlo. - Respondió con victoria mientras soltaba una risita. - Y sigues sin poder demoníaco, así que no me puedes hacer nada. -

-Tsk, plebeya igualada. - Murmuró recostándose dándole la espalda a Kurumi, quien soltó otra risita divertida.

-También te quiero, Zeon. - Respondió Kurumi sorprendiendo al príncipe. - Yo siempre te voy a querer. - Confesó abrazándolo por la espalda mientras que Zeon se sonrojaba.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse acelerado, pero a la vez sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar que Kurumi…

-Pero no de la forma en que quieres a Gash. - Murmuró mientras apretaba sus puños, sin molestarse en verla a la cara.

-Gash es Gash, Zeon es Zeon. - Respondió Kurumi mientras se aferraba más a él. - A cada uno lo quiero de una manera diferente. -

-Lo sé. - Respondió Zeon. _\- "Maldita fiebre, la odio…" - _Pensó odiándose a sí mismo por ser débil en esa época del año, odiaba a la fiebre por hacerlo decir las estupideces que jamás diría y odiaba a Kurumi por hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Cada año era lo mismo, por ello se encerraba en su habitación para evitar decir algo que no debiera por la debilidad de la fiebre. Pero esta vez no podía huir. - Somos totalmente diferentes, por eso amas a Gash supongo, él es muy diferente a mí. -

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. - Zeon puede ser frío y no mostrar sus sentimientos, pero los tiene. - Respondió Kurumi con una sonrisa. - Zeon, eres muy preciado para mí, te debo la vida, me has salvado muchas veces y siempre estás ahí para mí cuando lo necesito, jamás me haz apartado de tu lado a pesar de que te he abandonado muchas veces… Zeon es alguien de admirar. - Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al mamodo. - Así que no me importa estar enferma si puedo cuidar de ti, porque prefiero estar aquí contigo que allá afuera con Gash. -

Aquellas palabras fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No pudo contenerse más y se giró bruscamente para tomar a Kurumi de la cintura y besarla con profundidad mientras subía a la chica sobre su pecho. La pelinegra se sorprendió de esta acción, el príncipe esperaba ser repelido en cualquier momento por la Allen, pero en lugar de eso recibió un beso correspondido mientras la chica apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del peligris. Ambos se separaron cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, y cuando sus labios se distanciaron unos centímetros se miraron fijamente a los ojos con sus rostros sonrojados tanto por la fiebre como por lo que acababa de pasar. Ninguno emitió palabra alguna con su voz, todo lo que tenían que decir se lo estaban diciendo con las miradas.

-Siempre te he querido. - Dijo Zeon rompiendo El silencio finalmente, si ya había cedido ante la fiebre, ¿qué más daba el decirlo todo de una vez? Igual borraría la memoria de Kurumi al final del día para que no recordara las cursilerías que estaba a punto de decir. - Eres torpe, ingenua y llorona, te preocupas por todo el mundo pero jamás te preocupas por ti misma, siempre te pones en peligro y tengo que ir a rescatarte, de verdad a veces eres una molestia. - Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con sutileza. - Pero…agradezco que te hayas quedado conmigo, desde que éramos unos niños. - Continuó mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella. - Realmente…me hiciste muy feliz. - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente. - Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo hoy. -

-Zeon. - Lo llamó Kurumi con sutileza haciendo que el príncipe la mirara fijamente, luego ella le dio un beso en los labios sorprendiendo al chico. - Te amo. - Dijo separándose un poco de sus labios antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad que en la primera.

Zeon la abrazó de la cintura y respondió al beso de la pelinegra, sintiendo por primera vez una calidez que jamás había sentido antes. Y esa vez, sólo por esa vez, Zeon le agradecía a Dios que ese año la fiebre hubiera llegado antes de lo usual.

Ahora se debatía internamente en sí borrar la memoria de Kurumi o amenazarla de muerte para que jamás dijera lo que había dicho él una vez que regresara su energía demoníaca. Porque él era el príncipe del Makai y el general de Makoku, no permitiría que las cursilerías dichas un día de fiebre arruinaran su imagen ante los demás.

Pero eso sería después, porque ahora solo disfrutaría del momento con Kurumi bajo la excusa de tener que quedarse en cama juntos hasta que la fiebre desapareciera.

* * *

**¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

**Aquí yacen los 30 días del reto ficktober que creé con diferentes OCs mías. ****¡Que lo disfruten!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Día 2

**RETO FICKTOBER**

**Día 2: Noche**

**Personaje: Seraphine Lüneburg**

Eran finales de otoño, las hojas marchitas caían de los árboles y las brisas que comenzaban a sentirse frías soplaba sutilmente. Era de noche en el Internado Varonil de Laconblade, donde los estudiantes se encontraban en sus camas durmiendo plácidamente.

En una de las habitaciones que originalmente debía pertenecerle a Carl Mise, el alumno responsable del Ala B, se encontraba la única mujer que residía en aquel instituto, Seraphine Lüneburg, una chica de cabellos rubios suave ondulados y ojos marrón que irradia elegancia en cualquier lugar al que va. Seraphine se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras miraba con añoranza al exterior del otro lado de la ventana, se encontraba vistiendo todavía su uniforme escolar que consistía en un vestido negro hasta la rodilla liso y encaje blanco en la parte inferior, con una pequeña capa en la parte superior de color blanco, usaba medias blancas y zapatos negros de correa. Su cabello rubio se encontraba atado en una coleta por un fino listón negro.

-Y terminó otro día… - Murmuró Seraphine soltando un suspiro. - Y yo sigo sin poder dirigirle la palabra a Gilbert… -

Desde el día en que había llegado a Laconblade había sido repelida de todas las formas existentes por Gilbert Cocteau, su amigo de la infancia que parecía ya no serlo más. No podía entender qué le había pasado al rubio para que se volviera tan frío con el resto del mundo y al mismo tiempo tan arrogante como si mereciera que todos lo amaran aunque no lo merecieran.

Por más intentos que hacía, Gilbert seguía pasando de largo sobre ella, y la situación comenzaba a cansarla. Ese día no había sido la excepción.

-¿Por qué…? - Murmuró mirando a la Luna desde la ventana, soltando otro suspiro.

Ese día Seraphine había intentado ayudar a Gilbert luego de que éste fuese molestado por los chicos de su clase como se había vuelto habitual, pero Cocteau le había gritado que lo dejara en paz, al final había sido Serge Batouille quien defendió al rubio. Se había vuelvo algo usual que Gilbert le gritara cuando ella intentaba ayudarlo, y que al final fuera Serge quien terminara ayudando al chico en su lugar.

Seraphine se puso de pie y salió en silencio de su habitación, bajando los escalones para salir a hurtadillas del edificio. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era quedarse encerrada en esa pequeña habitación, necesitaba aire fresco para calmarse. Una vez llegó al exterior, caminó por entre los árboles del patio mientras miraba a las estrellas de esa noche, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a aquella pequeña colina donde cada tarde solía ir a leer un libro junto a Serge se sorprendió de ver justamente al vizconde recostado en el césped de la colina mirando las estrellas. Batouille usaba una camisa de manga larga, un chaleco sin mangas negro, un pantalón negro de vestir y sus zapatos negros a juego.

-¡¿Serge?! - Exclamó sorprendida caminando hacia el joven. - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? - Preguntó confundida mirándolo.

-Lo mismo te pregunto. - Respondió el vizconde sentándose mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica rubia. - Siéntate. -

-Es poco común de ti romper las reglas del toque de queda. - Dijo Seraphine sentándose al lado de Serge. - Normalmente eres el niño bueno que se quedaría en su cuarto sin problemas. -

-¿Y qué hace una señorita caminando por este lugar tan desolado a mitad de la noche sabiendo que está dentro de un internado varonil? - Preguntó Serge con una sonrisa, haciendo que Seraphine sonriera también.

-Bien, bien, me ganaste. - Respondió Lüneburg con una risita.

-¿Y entonces me contarás qué te sucede esta noche que no puedes conciliar el sueño? -

-Gilbert. - Murmuró Seraphine dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado de esa noche mientras su mirada se volvía melancólica y triste. - Aún después de tantos años, y de lo que ha sucedido desde que nos volvimos a encontrar aquí en Laconblade….me cuesta trabajo entender por qué Gilbert cambió tanto. - Explicó la chica soltando un suspiro. - Me pregunto si algún día podré volver a hablar con él como en los tiempos de antes… -

-No debes mortificarte con eso. - Interrumpió Serge tomándola del hombro mientras le sonreía. - Aunque el corazón de Gilbert se encuentre encerrado en estos momentos dentro de una jaula oscura, estoy seguro de que mientras tú y yo sigamos ahí a su lado podremos hacer que se libere nuevamente de su encierro. -

-¿Realmente crees eso? - Preguntó mirando al moreno.

-No me esforzaría tanto en ayudarlo de no ser así. - Respondió con simpleza el vizconde. - Además, dudo que incluso Gilbert pueda resistir por mucho tiempo ante un ángel como tú. - Agregó tocando la mejilla de la rubia, haciendo que un sonrojo se marcara en sus pálidas mejillas. - Si yo fuera él, no dejaría ir a tan valiosa persona de mi lado. -

-Qué cosas dices, Serge… - Murmuró Seraphine sonrojada y algo nerviosa. - No soy un ángel ni nada de eso… -

-Lo eres para mí. - Afirmó juntando su frente junto a la de Lüneburg. - Te lo dije antes, yo jamás dejaría que lloraras si me aceptaras. -

-Serge… - Murmuró con voz baja mientras desviaba la mirada. - No quiero sentir que juego con tus sentimientos si acepto salir contigo antes de aclarar los míos propios. - Explicó alejándose un poco del moreno sin verlo a los ojos. - Todavía no entiendo del todo lo que siento por ti o por Gilbert… -

-Lo sé, tranquila. - Respondió Serge mientras le sonreía. - Mientras me dejes estar a tu lado, aunque sea como tu amigo, eso es suficiente para mí. -

-Gracias…eres muy lindo conmigo. - Respondió Seraphine devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Pero recuerda que puedes convertirte en una vizcondesa conmigo. - Dijo Serge guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que la rubia soltara una risa divertida.

-Tonto. - Agregó Lüneburg golpeando con sutileza el hombro del castaño mientras se reía. - Aunque la oferta suena tentadora. -

-¿Verdad que sí? - Apoyó Serge riéndose con ella. - Siendo sincero, nunca me había llevado así con una chica, quiero decir, todas las que he concluido son vanidosas o están locas. - Explicó el chico recostándose sobre el césped nuevamente. - Tú eres muy diferente a las chicas de sociedad que conozco. -

-Bueno, cuando era niña solamente me dejaban jugar con Gilbert, y eso nada más porque sus padres y los míos eran amigos de generaciones atrás. - Explicó Seraphine acostándose al lado de Serge. - Cuando se está sola, imaginas tanto el mundo fuera de las paredes de tu hogar que cuando sales al exterior todo te deslumbra y sólo quieres sentirte libre. -

-Y vaya que lo hiciste, mira que venir a un internado varonil de intercambio. - Agregó Serge con una risita. - Eres demasiado valiente e impulsiva como para haber aceptado venir aquí, pero eso habla bien de ti. -

-¿Debería sentirme alagada? - Preguntó girándose a ver al moreno. - No eres quién para decirme que soy impulsiva, señor vizconde que se lanza a los golpes para defender a su compañero de cuarto. -

-Lo dice la niña que se lanzó al lodo a buscar el dije de Gilbert que los demás lanzaron. - Respondió Serge girando para verla también, sonrojándose al ver el rostro de Seraphine tan cerca del suyo.

-Tonto. - Respondió Seraphine sacándole la lengua al chico, pero su mirada cambió a una sorprendida cuando Serge la besó en los labios de improviso, el corazón de la rubia se aceleró considerablemente que sentía que le daría un infarto ahí mismo, su rostro se puso rojo totalmente y se quedó inmóvil.

Pasaron algunos segundos, que para Seraphine parecían una eternidad, antes de que la razón golpeara a Serge y este se sentara de golpe para separarse de ella mientras su corazón latía rápidamente y su rostro se tornaba rojo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos sin dirigirse la mirada, estaban demasiado nerviosos para siquiera poder mirar de reojo al otro. El sonido de los grillos era todo lo que podían oír mezclándose con el fuerte latido de sus corazones, la luz de la Luna de esa noche bañaba sus figuras y la brisa movía con sutileza sus cabellos.

Cuando Serge tomó el valor para disculparse con Seraphine por su impulso descortés, la chica lo sorprendió al darle un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba, decidieron quedarse nuevamente en silencio mientras el vizconde apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de la rubia, quien Apoyó la suya al mismo tiempo en el hombro del moreno. Una sonrisa se encontraba dibujada en los labios de ambos chicos y un sonrojo estaba perfectamente marcado en sus mejillas. Sin decir nada, decidieron quedarse en ese lugar mirando fijamente al paisaje bañado por la bella luz de la Luna de esa noche, sabían que recibirían un buen regaño seguido del supervisor Rosemarie por haber ignorado el toque de queda y haber salido sin permiso a los bosques de Laconblade, pero eso lo resolverían en la mañana, porque esa noche era solamente para ellos, y nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso.


	3. Día 3

**RETO FICKTOBER**

**Día 3: Sentimiento positivo (felicidad) **

**Personaje: Ariadne Asirelli**

Comenzaba a amanecer. La luz del Sol empezaba a iluminar los largos pasillos y jardines que conformaban la Iglesia de Barsburg. Las hermanas que terminaban sus tareas antes del amanecer tarareaban risueñas mientras daban los últimos toques a los pisos o recogían los utensilios de limpieza.

Teito Klein se encontraba ayudando a Ariadne, quien estaba limpiando el jardín de rosas de Labrador. Normalmente de esa área se encargaba el sacerdote de cabellos plateados, pero desde que Ariadne había llegado a la iglesia se proponía para ayudarlo con la rutina mañanera para que Labrador, a quien ella siempre llamaba padre después de haberla salvado y adoptado, pudiera descansar sin preocuparse por descuidar su jardín.

Asirelli admitía que era demasiado pesado para ella sola limpiar aquel jardín que era enorme, pero desde que Teito había llegado y se unía a la chica de cabello lila platinado todo era más rápido y menos tedioso.

-Ya casi terminamos. - Dijo Teito rompiendo el silencio del lugar mientras limpiaba las gotas de sudor que escurrían de su frente con una sonrisa viendo que casi todas las hojas del suelo habían sido apiladas con éxito gracias a él. - Y justo antes del amanecer. -

-Sí. - Asintió Ariadne con una sonrisa dirigiendo sus ojos dorados hacia el castaño. - Muchas gracias Teito-kun, puedo terminar de limpiar el jardín de mi padre a tiempo gracias a que estás aquí ayudándome aun cuando no tienes que hacerlo. -

-No tienes que agradecer nada. - Respondió Teito mirándola. - Después de todo, Labrador-san ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha ayudado, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. -

-Aun así no tendrías que estar haciendo labores antes del amanecer, es muy lindo de tu parte estar aquí conmigo. - Continuó Ariadne limpiando las gotas de sudor de su frente.

-Suelo ayudar a las hermanas de vez en cuando, así que no hay problema para mí. - Repitió Teito continuando con su labor. - Además tú también me cuidaste varias veces, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. -

-Lo hice porque quise, no necesito que me pagues por ello. - Dijo continuando con su tarea para terminar al fin. - Después de todo, Teito-kun es igual que yo. -

-¿Igual que tú? - Preguntó Teito confundido mirando a la joven.

Ariadne asintió. - Teito-kun fue un sklave de guerra igual que yo, un huérfano sin ningún lugar a dónde ir qué fue rescatado por un sacerdote y traído a la Iglesia de Barsburg a vivir. - Explicó mientras continuaba con su labor. - En mi caso fui adoptada por mi padre, Labrador. En tu caso, fuiste acogido por el Sacerdote Frau. -

-Terminé. - Interrumpió Teito mientras miraba su área totalmente limpia de hierbas muertas y hojas secas. - ¿Cómo vas tú? -

-También terminé. - Respondió Ariadne viendo los rosales, los arbustos y los árboles limpios de hojas secas, ramas innecesarias y perfectamente podadas. - ¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar? -

-Me agrada la idea, vamos. - Respondió Teito tomando las cubetas y bolsas mientras que Ariadne cargaba las escobas, cepillos y recogedores. - Que bello. - Dijo el castaño cuando, al salir del invernadero, vio cómo el amanecer daba paso a los primeros rayos del Sol.

-¡Tienes razón! - Exclamó Ariadne emocionada dejando las cosas en el suelo mientras daba unos cuantos giros como si estuviese bailando.

Teito, en un pequeño impulso, dejó las cosas que llevaba en el piso y extendió sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejando que la brisa fresca de esa mañana soplara con sutileza sobre su piel, se quedó así unos momentos y después bajó sus brazos para dirigir su mirada hacia Ariadne, quien seguía danzando mientras los primeros rayos del Sol del amanecer comenzaban a bañar su figura de forma majestuosa, haciéndola lucir como un ángel siendo abrazado por la luz celestial antes de descender sobre la tierra. Ese pensamiento causó en Klein una sonrisa, esas que rara vez se dibujaban en su rostro desde el día en que perdió a Mikage. Asirelli dirigió su mirada a Teito, y se sonrojó al notar los ojos verdes del chico fijos sobre ella, causando que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Una sonrisa angelical se formó en los labios de la chica de cabellos platinados mientras caminaba hacia el castaño, quien la miró un poco confundido.

-Que felicidad. - Dijo Ariadne deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia de Teito, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente rosadas. - No había visto una sonrisa tan pura en Teito-kun desde el día en que Mikage-san falleció. - Explicó como si la sola mirada de Klein se lo hubiese preguntado, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera ante aquellas palabras. - Estoy muy feliz de que Teito-kun haya sonreído de esa manera para mí. - Agregó esbozando una sonrisa tan dulce que el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Teito por inercia se alejó de ella mientras desviaba la mirada para ocultar torpemente su reacción, pero Ariadne soltó una risita inocente ante aquel acto del castaño. Klein se quedó sin palabras para responder a lo que ella había dicho, tenía razón en realidad, no había sonreído de esa manera desde que Mikage había muerto frente a sus ojos, pero por alguna razón esa chica le daba paz y tranquilidad a su alma, sentimientos que no había sentido con nadie más además de Mikage Celestine. Y no era que Ariadne fuera igual a su único amigo, pero había algo en ella que simplemente le hacía sentirse… ¿Feliz?

-Teito-kun. - La suave voz de Ariadne llamándolo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo voltear por inercia hacia ella, notando como esta le sonreía cálidamente mientras caminaba hacia él y ponía su mano sobre la mejilla del castaño, haciendo que este la mirara fijamente a los ojos como si fuesen dos imanes atrayéndose mutuamente. - Gracias por estar aquí. - Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

La mente de Teito se quedó en blanco, no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero un sentimiento comenzó a arder dentro de él con aquél beso, y cuando Ariadne se separó de él para sonreírle nuevamente con esa sonrisa que solamente dos personas habían visto: Labrador, y él; un impulso se apoderó de él y antes de que pudiera razonar, su cuerpo se movió sólo… Su mano derecha se posó sobre la mejilla de Asirelli, su mano izquierda rodeó su cintura atrayéndola hacia él y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella con torpeza en un beso inocente. El primer beso de ambos…

Ariadne se sonrojó enormemente ante la acción inesperada de Teito, pero se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que palpitaba dentro de su cuerpo mientras posaba sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño. La luz del Sol inundó cada rincón de la Iglesia de Barsburg, iluminando a ambos jóvenes que compartían su primer beso sin notar la mirada de 5 personas a la distancia.

Las hermanas Athena, Rosalíe y Libelle los observaban desde el pasillo del segundo piso emocionadas de ver que finalmente esos dos se habían declarado públicamente su amor, mientras que en otro extremo de ese mismo pasillo se encontraban los sacerdotes Frau y Labrador mirando fijamente a ambos chicos.

-Creo que el mocoso terminará siendo tu yerno, Labrador. - Dijo Frau mirando a Labrador con una sonrisa de diversión. - Cuando menos te lo esperes Teito te habrá convertido en abuelo. -

-Tan bromista como siempre. - Respondió Labrador sereno como de costumbre. - Mientras Luna pueda encontrar su felicidad, yo estaré tranquilo. -

-¿Aún si se convierte en la madre de los hijos del portador del Ojo de Mikhail? - Preguntó el sacerdote rubio con un poco más de seriedad.

Labrador se quedó viendo a la pareja unos momentos y después sonrió. - Es la hija de uno de los Siete Fantasmas, ¿qué más da? - Dijo mientras se giraba para seguir su camino. - Si no vas pronto a la biblioteca, las hermanas terminarán encontrando tus libros y echándolos a la basura. -

-¡Eso es malo! - Gritó Frau mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca esperando que sus libros eróticos siguieran a salvo.

Labrador se detuvo y dirigió su mirada una vez más a los chicos que ya se habían separado levemente. - Más te vale cuidarla mucho Teito, de lo contrario tendré que lastimarte por herir el puro corazón de mi preciosa hija. - Murmuró mientras volvía a seguir su camino.

-Ariadne-san. - Murmuró Teito mirando fijamente a la chica mientras la abrazaba con sutileza. - Gracias por existir. -

-Teito… - Murmuró Ariadne sorprendida, después sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo. - Te quiero, Teito. -

Teito asintió. - Y yo a ti. - Respondió mientras se separaba de ella. - Siempre y para siempre, solamente a ti. -

-Digo lo mismo. - Apoyó ella sonriendo.

Sin decir más se tomaron de la mano mientras recogían las cosas del suelo y continuaban su camino de regreso al interior de la Iglesia para ir por su desayuno tomados de la mano. Ambos habían perdido de formas trágicas a sus familias y habían sido sklaves de guerra, ganándose el apodo de asesinos…pero estaban agradecidos con los sacerdotes que les habían sacado y les habían permitido vivir ahí en paz, porque gracias a eso se habían conocido. Teito al fin había conocido a más personas que lo quisieran además de Mikage, aunque este siempre sería el primero y su mejor amigo, estaba feliz de tener a Ariadne a su lado. Y ella también era feliz porque tenía a su padre Labrador y a Teito a su lado, y esa era la mayor felicidad que jamás habría de dejar ir.


	4. Día 4

**RETO FICKTOBER **

**Día 4: Sentimiento negativo (muerte) **

**Personaje: Sora Noihara**

_Siempre estuve sola, desde que era niña. Mis padres murieron hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo sus voces o sus rostros… Cuando creí que moriría y no tendría nada de nuevo, me convertí en la décima tercera jugadora en el juego de Deus Ex Machina, mi diario del futuro era el de la empatía._

-Amano-kun, Gasai-san. - Murmuró Sora llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

-¿Quieres dañar a Yukki? - Preguntó Yuno apuntando con una pistola hacia Sora, quien se quedó tranquila ante la situación.

-Sí fuese así, tú diario ya habría sonado ¿no es así? - Preguntó Sora haciendo que Yukiteru mirara su diario mientras Yuno seguía apuntando a la chica. - Debes ser capaz de ver en tu diario Amano-kun que no busco lastimarlos. -

-Dice la verdad, Yuno. - Respondió Yukiteru mirando a la chica de cabellos rosados. - No es nuestra enemiga. -

-Es una jugadora, es nuestra enemiga. - Dijo Yuno sin bajar su arma. - ¿Qué buscas entonces? -

-Trabajemos juntos. - Respondió Sora mostrándoles su diario. - Con mi diario de la empatía, el diario de Amano-kun del observador y tu diario de Yukiteru podremos vencer a los demás. -

-Tarde o temprano tendremos que pelear. - Dijo Yukiteru mirando a la castaña. - ¿Qué nos asegura que nos traicionarás? -

-¿Por qué están juntos si al final sólo uno puede ganar? - Preguntó Sora sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. - Todos buscamos lo mismo, sobrevivir...trabajar juntos es nuestra mejor opción para lograrlo. -

-Tiene razón, Yuno. - Respondió Yukiteru tomando a la chica de la mano, haciendo que bajara el arma. - De igual manera, aunque pensara traicionarnos, nuestros diarios nos advertirán. -

-Bien, si Yukki confía en ti, lo haré. - Apoyó Yuno dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sora. - Tenemos un trato, Sora. -

-Sí. - Asintió Sora mirando a la pareja.

_Pero al final...terminaría siendo yo la traicionada._

-¡¿Por qué?! - Exclamó Sora mirando a Yuno fijamente, su brazo estaba sangrando y tenía una quemadura de bala en él. - ¡Creí que teníamos un trato! -

-Ya no puedo confiar en ti, Décimo Tercera. - Respondió Yuno dirigiendo su pistola hacia ella. - Lo siento, pero no te dejaré que atentes contra la vida de Yukki, por eso te mataré aquí y ahora. -

-Maldita… - Murmuró Sora furiosa retrocediendo dos pasos antes de chocar contra una esquina, estaba acorralada y desarmada.

Cuando Noihara sintió que su vida terminaría después de ver que su diario marcaba su _Dead End_, una figura masculina salió de la nada y empujó a Yuno haciendo que esta soltara el arma, fue cuestión de segundos para que el joven recogiera la pistola y apuntara hacia Gasai mientras se posaba frente a Sora, protegiéndola.

-¿No crees que es un poco bajo atacar a alguien desarmado, Gasai-san? - Preguntó el chico de cabello platinado casi blanco, de ojos color rosa-rojizo y piel pálida.

-Akise Aru… - Murmuró Gasai levantándose mientras lo miraba fijamente. - Te mataré, junto a esa chica. - Dijo comenzando a correr lejos de ese lugar.

-¿Akise...Aru? - Preguntó Sora caminando hacia el chico. - ¿Ese es tu nombre? -

Aru asintió. - ¿Cuál es el tuyo? -

-Noihara Sora. - Respondió la castaña mirándolo. - ¿Conoces a Gasai-san? -

-Algo así. - Respondió Aru guardando el arma en su bolsillo. - Digamos que es una competencia entre ella y yo. -

-¿Competencia? - Preguntó Sora confundida.

Akise asintió. - Por Yukiteru. - Respondió con simpleza. - Vamos, te llevaré a un hospital para que te revisen. -

-Gracias por salvarme. - Agradeció Noihara siguiendo al chico. - Te debo la vida, Akise-kun. -

-No tienes que agradecerme, Noihara-san. - Respondió Akise sonriéndole. - Andando, será mejor que te revisen pronto. - Dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto en el que venía.

-Sí. - Asintió Sora subiendo al coche.

_La persona que me protegió, se volvería alguien demasiado especial para mí._

-Akise-kun… ¡Me gustas! - Exclamó Sora sonrojada mirando fijamente a Akise, quien se había quedado tranquilamente quieto en su lugar. - Sé que la situación es la menos indicada…pero…tengo miedo de morir, solamente quedamos 4 dueños de diarios del futuro… - Explicó Noihara apretando sus puños. - Si muero...quiero tener la satisfacción de haberte confesado mis sentimientos, aun si no sientes lo mismo por mí… -

-¿Y quién dijo que no? - Preguntó Aru caminando hacia ella mientras le sonreía. - Tú también me gustas. - Dijo antes de besarla con intensidad, sorprendiendo a la castaña que a los pocos segundos se dejó llevar.

_Pero…_

-Sora. - Murmuró Aru tomando la mano de Sora mientras sonreía. - Cásate conmigo. -

-Akise-kun… - Murmuró Sora sorprendida comenzando a llorar. - ¿Lo dices enserio? -

Akise asintió. - ¿Qué dices? -

-¡Claro que sí! - Exclamó Noihara abrazándolo con fuerza. - Estoy feliz...muy feliz… -

-Yo también. - Respondió Akise abrazándola. - Yo te ayudaré a vencer a Gasai-san y a Yukiteru, para que te conviertas en Dios y vivamos juntos siempre. -

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó Sora entre lágrimas mirándolo levemente.

-Sí, te lo prometo. - Respondió Akise limpiando las lágrimas de Sora con una sonrisa. - Te prometo que veremos la Luna en el pasto juntos el día de nuestra boda. -

-Akise-kun… - Murmuró sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Es una promesa, Sora. - Dijo Aru correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sí… - Asintió Sora. - Confío en ti, Akise-kun. -

_Esa felicidad…_

-Estás acabada, Décima Tercera. - Dijo Yuno apuntándole con una pistola a Sora, quien estaba acorralada en una pared. - No puedes huir. -

-Sé buena y no te muevas. - Apoyó Yukiteru apuntando de igual manera a la castaña.

-_"Demonios… ¡Estoy perdida!" - _Pensó Sora viendo que no podía huir a ningún lado.

-Dead End, Noihara. - Dijo Yuno sonriendo mientras disparaba hacia la castaña.

-¡SORA! - Exclamó una voz masculina, poco después el cuerpo de Akise cayó al suelo luego de que este fuese atravesado por la bala en el corazón.

-A...Akise-kun… - Tartamudeó Sora en shock dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-Fallé. - Dijo Yuno mirando a la pareja.

-Vámonos, Yuno. - Dijo Yukiteru escuchando sirenas cerca. - Este lugar se pone peligroso. -

Yuno asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia Sora. - Nos veremos después, Noihara-san. - Dijo entre risas huyendo del lugar junto a Yukiteru.

-Resiste, Akise-kun… - Murmuró Sora llorando mientras intentaba frenar la hemorragia de Aru. - No morirás...te lo prometo… -

-S-Sora… - Murmuró Akise con dificultad, su vista estaba borrosa. - No dejes...que Gasai-san gane… - Murmuró mientras una tos le dificultaba hablar, sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente. - Tienes...que vencerla… - Finalizó cerrando los ojos mientras su corazón dejaba de latir.

-¿Akise-kun…? - Murmuró Sora llorando con fuerza al notar que el chico no reaccionaba. - ¡¿Akise-kun?! - Exclamó moviéndolo, pero Akise no despertó. - ¡No me dejes por favor! ¡Akise! - Gritó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza del chico en su pecho. - Te prometo que Gasai no ganará… - Murmuró apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras recostaba la cabeza de Akise en sus piernas y limpiaba sus lágrimas. - La mataré. - Dijo con una mirada filosa. - Lo haré por ti...Akise-kun. -

_Me la arrebatarían…_

Sora se encontraba en la casa donde alguna vez vivió con Akise, el Primer Mundo estaba llegando a su final y solamente Yukiteru, Yuno y ella quedaban de dueños de diarios. La soledad que sentía después de perder a la única persona que le importaba, todo anhelo de vivir, ganar y convertirse en Dios se había desvanecido. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra la pareja restante, y siendo vencida por la soledad de haber perdido al amor de su vida, Noihara toma un cuchillo y se suicida cortando su cuello mientras se aferraba a la sudadera de Aru.

_No podré cumplir mi promesa, Akise-kun. Lo siento. No soy tan fuerte sin ti a mi lado, y si no estás, ¿qué caso tiene convertirse en Dios si en este mundo no estarás? Prefiero morir y dormir en paz...esperando encontrarte en ese lugar donde ahora descansas eternamente…_

_Encuéntrame en el más allá, Akise-kun._

**NOTA: A diferencia de los días anteriores, este one-shot es un resumen corto de lo que pasó en el Primer Mundo donde vivía la Sora original antes de los sucesos de mi fanfic "Stay Alive: Survival Game".**


	5. Día 5

**RETO FICKTOBER **

**Día 5: Estación (Invierno) **

**Personaje: Lillie Davianne**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? No lo recordaba. Desde aquel día en que se convirtió en guardiana del invierno junto a Jack Frost había dejado de contar cada año que pasaba, y simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás guardianes.

Durante las demás estaciones, solía ayudar a los demás. En día de pascua ayudaba a Conejo a decorar y esconder huevos, en primavera ayudaba al Hada de los Dientes en su labor diaria, en verano cuidaba que los sueños que Sandman creaba se mantuvieran felices, y en otoño ayudaba a Santa a construir regalos. Y cuando el invierno llegaba, dedicaba su tiempo completo a Jack.

Gracias al niño Jaime que habían salvado aquella vez de Pitch, ahora muchas personas creían en Jack Frost. Y fue gracias a la influencia de Jaime que la Reina de las Nieves, tal como ahora era conocida Lillie, comenzó a ser conocida por la gente.

-¡Jack! - Exclamó Lillie saltando sobre la espalda de Jack emocionada.

-¡Wow! - Gritó Jack tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer al suelo. - ¿Por qué la agresividad? -

-Quería verte. - Respondió Lillie con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. - ¿Dónde estuviste este otoño? -

-Decidí tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en Cancún. - Respondió Jack con simpleza.

-Qué malo, me dejaste aquí. - Dijo Lillie con un puchero mientras bajaba de la espalda del chico, quien por inercia comenzó a sobarla.

-Oye, estabas trabajando para Santa. - Respondió con simpleza el chico. - Y tú sabes que yo respeto el trabajo ajeno. -

-Más bien querías huir para no trabajar tú. - Interrumpió Conejo, quien estaba sentado en un sofá en la Fábrica de Santa.

-¿No tienes un mejor lugar al cuál ir a molestar? - Preguntó Jack mirando a Conejo, quién soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y tú no tienes una cañería que ir a congelar? - Preguntó Conejo burlón.

-Vamos, parecen niños pequeños. - Interrumpió Lillie tomando a Jack del brazo. - Vamos, el invierno inicia hoy. -

-Tienes razón, vamos. - Respondió Jack elevándose junto a Lillie en el aire, pero antes de salir por la ventana miró a Conejo. - Nos vemos luego, Canguro. - Dijo con una carcajada antes de irse del lugar.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! - Exclamó Conejo pero ya era tarde, ese día nuevamente había perdido la batalla.

-Deberías dejar de pelear con Conejo. - Dijo Lillie mirando a Jack. - Después de años, siguen siendo unos niños peleando entre sí. -

-Eso es lo divertido. - Respondió Jack con simpleza. - Cuando eres inmortal, debes aprender a encontrar una forma de divertirte por siempre. -

-¿Y molestar a Conejo lo es? - Preguntó Lillie mirándolo de reojo, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

-Sí. - Respondió con simpleza, haciendo que la chica de cabello azul cristal rodara los ojos. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó confundido de su actitud.

-Nada, me rindo. - Dijo con simpleza soltando un suspiro de resigno.

-¡Mira, esa es la nueva casa de Jaime! - Exclamó Jack ignorando totalmente a la joven. - ¡Vamos! - Dijo aumentando su velocidad sin molestarse en esperar a Lillie.

Davianne soltó un suspiro y siguió el ritmo del chico hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos de color guindo con bordes color hueso, con ventanas grandes y una puerta de caoba, una barda de metal color plata rodeaba el jardín delantero de la vivienda. Afuera se encontraba un joven de 37 años junto a una chica de 34 que cargaba en sus brazos a una bebé de no más de 6 meses de edad.

-¡Hey, Jaime! - Exclamó Jack aterrizando frente al joven, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia el guardián con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo va todo? -

-Cómo siempre. - Respondió Jaime saludándolo con un abrazo. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con los demás guardianes? -

-Igual que todos los años, ya sabes. - Dijo Jack con simpleza. - Todos trabajando arduamente. -

-Excepto tú. - Interrumpió Lillie mientras saludaba a Jaime con un abrazo. - ¿Esa es tu bebé? - Preguntó Davianne mirando a la bebé que sostenía la joven en brazos.

-Así es. - Respondió Jaime caminando hacia su esposa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sophie? - Preguntó Lillie mirando a la joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Cansada, aunque Jaime me ayuda bastante. - Respondió Sophie mirando a su bebé. - Y es una buena niña después de todo. -

-¿Cuál es su nombre? - Preguntó Jack acercándose para ver de cerca a la bebé.

-Jackie. - Respondió Jaime con orgullo. - Como la persona que me salvó cuando era un niño. -

-Wow…no sé qué decir. - Dijo Jack rascando su nuca algo avergonzado. - Gracias Jaime, no lo esperaba. -

-Nada que agradecer Jack, al contrario. - Respondió Jaime poniendo su mano en el hombro del guardián.

-Es muy linda. - Agregó Lillie sonriendo.

-¿Y para cuando planean tener el suyo? - Preguntó Sophie mirando a ambos guardianes, haciendo que estos se sonrojaran nerviosos.

-¿Nosotros? No...no tenemos ese tipo de relación. - Respondió Jack nervioso sin saber cómo explicar la situación.

Lillie lo miró por unos momentos y soltó un suspiro, nuevamente estaba siendo rechazada indirectamente por Jack Frost, aun cuando éste no recordara sus sentimientos en realidad. Ella le debía el estar ahí a fin de cuentas, pues su deseo de querer estar con Jack fue lo que hizo que el Hombre de la Luna la eligiera como guardiana. Y aunque ese día hubiera muerto en el lago, Jack había salvado su vida tiempo atrás.

Desde pequeña le había tenido un afecto especial al guardián por haberla salvado, y esos sentimientos se habían fortificado con el pasar de los años.

-¿Lillie? - Preguntó la voz de Jaime preocupado, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Jaime? - Preguntó Lillie desubicada, no sabía desde hace cuánto habían estado llamando su nombre.

-¿Estás bien? Te quedaste demasiado pensativa. - Preguntó Sophie sintiendo que había dicho algo indebido momentos atrás.

-No es nada. - Respondió Lillie con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos. - Mejor vayamos adentro porque comienza a sentirse frío. -

-Tienes razón. - Apoyó Sophie cubriendo a la bebé con su manta mientras entraba a la casa seguida por Jaime.

Antes de que Lillie entrara, fue detenida por Jack en el umbral de la puerta principal, Frost se disculpó con Jaime y le pidió que les dejara hablar a solas un momento antes de ir adentro a comer el festín que cada año Sophie preparaba para ellos. Davianne se confundió ante esta acción repentina del guardián, pero se quedó ahí esperando a oír lo que el chico de cabellos blancos tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó confundida mirando a Jack.

-Eso me corresponde preguntar a mí. - Respondió Frost mirándola con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Acaso dije algo indebido? De repente te quedaste muy seria. -

-No es eso. - Negó Lillie con la cabeza desviando la mirada. - Recordé algo, eso es todo. -

-¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó interesado el guardián.

-El día que fallecí...te confesé algo. - Respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. - Probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero yo… -

-Me amas, lo sé. - Interrumpió Jack, sorprendiendo a Davianne al mostrar que después de esos años lo recordaba. - Sé que has estado esperando una respuesta todo este tiempo, y yo no he podido dártela. -

-Ese día dijiste que éramos diferentes y que por eso no podías corresponderme. - Agregó la chica mirándolo sin entender la situación. - Pero ahora ambos somos guardianes, ¿entonces por qué todavía no puedes darme una respuesta? -

-Porque te quiero demasiado para decepcionarte. - Respondió Jack bajando su mirada. - Nunca me he enamorado, así que no sé si este sentimiento que tengo por ti pueda llamarlo _amor_ o no. - Comenzó a explicar antes de soltar un suspiro para relajarse. - Te aprecio demasiado, y mientras no sepa qué es esto que siento no quiero darte una falsa esperanza, me sentiría terrible si te lastimara. -

-Jack… - Murmuró sorprendida mirándolo fijamente.

Antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo más, la chica lo sorprendió con un abrazo y una sonrisa cálida que lo hizo sentir raro, un sentimiento que jamás había tenido.

-Gracias. - Murmuró Lillie con suavidad sin borrar su sonrisa. - Ya me has dado lo que necesitaba escuchar. -

-Pero no he respondido tu pregunta. - Agregó Jack confundido de la reacción de la niña.

Lillie negó con la cabeza. - Lo que dijiste es suficiente para mí. - Respondió soltándolo para verlo a los ojos. - Con saber que me quieres me es suficiente. - Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Jack no supo qué decir, pero antes de que Lillie tocara el picaporte de la puerta, el joven la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un profundo beso en los labios, dejando en shock a la chica que no se esperaba aquella acción por parte del guardián. Cuando el chico la liberó y se separó de ella para sonreírle, la miró fijamente y soltó una risita al notar la expresión de shock emocional que tenía Davianne en su rostro.

-Bueno, espero que al menos puedas recordarlo. - Dijo Jack con tono burlón mientras le palmeaba la cabeza y caminaba hacia la puerta. - Vamos, nos esperan. -

-Sí… - Asintió Lillie recobrando la compostura, siguió a Jack pero se detuvo dos pasos detrás de él cuando una duda la invadió. - Un momento… ¿Por qué sabes besar? -

Jack soltó una risa divertido y la miró con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Debo responder? -

-¡Mujeriego idiota! - Exclamó Lillie en un puchero mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve al guardián, quien soltó una risita y sin decir nada, entró a la casa, haciendo que el puchero de Davianne aumentara y lo siguiera irritada por imaginar a _su _Jack con una multitud de mujeres rodeándolo. - ¡Tonto! - Exclamó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

_Probablemente no haya sido la primera para él, pero estoy feliz de haber recibido aquél beso y esas palabras ese día. Sin duda alguna, este invierno no lo voy a olvidar jamás…_

_Jack, eres un tonto...pero, ¿sabes? Yo siempre voy a amar a ese tonto._

**NOTA: Este día es básicamente una pequeña continuación de mi One-shot "Amor de Eternidad", donde se relata cómo Lillie murió y cómo fue que conoció a Jack Frost en su pasado.**


	6. Día 6

**RETO FICKTOBER**

**Día 6: Lluvia**

**Personaje: Izumi Tsukigawa**

Iba tarde. Sabía que él la mataría por hacerlo esperar, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Había comenzado a llover de la nada y el mal tiempo impidió que los autobuses transitaran con normalidad. Había tenido que bajar del autobús que había tomado luego de que este se quedara detenido en el puente subterráneo por culpa del mal clima, decidió correr hacia el punto de reunión, era más rápido que esperar a que el tráfico disminuyera.

Katsura Rei no era alguien paciente, menos si se trataba de esperar a alguien. Era sábado por la tarde-noche, habían quedado de entrar al cine a la función de las 8pm de la nueva película de terror que se estrenaba, por lo que se verían frente al cine a las 6pm para hacer fila y alcanzar buenos asientos. Izumi sacó su celular para ver rápidamente la hora, eran las 6:15pm y todavía le faltaban varias cuadras para llegar al punto acordado.

Su ropa y ella misma se encontraban empapadas por la fuerte lluvia, si no fuese porque sus botas eran antiderrapantes sin duda ya habría tenido un duro encuentro con el suelo mojado.

-¿Por qué demora tanto? - Preguntó Rei en voz alta mirando el reloj de su celular, se encontraba a salvo de la lluvia bajo el techo de la puerta principal del cine, comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que la chica llevaba 15 minutos de retardo. - Ya debería haber llegado. -

Katsura guardó su celular y se colocó sus auriculares para escuchar música en su espera, sabía que la lluvia podía haber retrasado a su acompañante, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más aguantaría esperarla antes de exasperarse e irse de ahí. Desde que Izumi se había mudado de regreso con la familia de su medio-hermano Unryuuji Knight no se habían visto constantemente como estaban acostumbrados tiempo atrás, pero tampoco era como que no se vieran jamás.

No era que no quisiera esperarla aunque eso implicara entrar a la función de las 10:20pm, eso no le molestaba, su preocupación venía de su hermano menor Hajime, quien se había quedado en casa solo. Hackmon y Mienumon se encontraban en casa de Haru ayudando a Offmon y a Gatchmon con algunos asuntos que Shinkai no quiso contarles, pero no le había dado importancia en realidad. Ahora se arrepentía, pues temía que su pequeño hermano estuviese asustado por los relámpagos de la lluvia o que la luz se cortara en el edicio. Miles de posibles escenarios pasaban por la mente de Rei mientras este empezaba a maldecir internamente el retraso de Izumi. Miró nuevamente su reloj: 6:26pm. Soltó una especie de pequeño gruñido de frustración mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, esperando que Tsukigawa llegara lo antes posible para poder darle un golpe por hacerlo esperar y después entrar a ver la película como habían planeado semanas atrás.

-Me va a matar… - Murmuró Izumi corriendo a toda prisa por las calles inundadas tratando de llegar al lugar donde Rei la esperaba. - Definitivamente Rei-kun me va a matar… -

Eran las 6:40pm cuando Izumi finalmente divisó el edificio del cine y al chico esperándola recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Izumi sonrió mientras apresuraba su paso, sus piernas dolían fuertemente por haber corrido toda esa distancia, su cuerpo estaba entumido por el agua helada que continuaba mojándola cada vez más y sus ojos veían algo borroso por el agua que sin importar cuánto la limpiara seguía distorsionado su vista.

-¡Rei-kun! - Exclamó Izumi tratando de llamar la atención de Katsura, quien simplemente no la notó por sus audífonos. - ¡Oye, Rei-kun! - Repitió haciendo señas con sus brazos esperando que el AppliDriver la notara.

Rei abrió sus ojos al sentir que había escuchado que alguien lo llamaba, se retiró sus auriculares y miró hacia el frente, notando a la chica que corría desesperada hacia él.

-Hasta que llega. - Murmuró Rei para sí mismo mientras soltaba un leve suspiro y guardaba sus auriculares esperando a que la chica llegase.

No obstante, antes de que Izumi pudiera llegar a él, su pie se dobló por el cansancio en una mala pisada y la rubia cayó de cara contra el suelo, aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo mojado. Rei inmediatamente corrió a auxiliarla, ayudándola a levantarse, pero por la herida Tsukigawa cayó nuevamente de sentón al suelo.

-Creo que me doblé el tobillo… - Dijo Izumi tocando su tobillo izquierdo que punzaba dolorosamente. Los brazos, las rodillas y el rostro de la chica estaban llenos de raspones por la caída.

-Sí que eres torpe. - Dijo Rei agachándose mientras le daba la espalda. - Sube. -

-¿Rei-kun…? - Mumuró Izumi sorprendida.

-Rápido, que el agua está fría. - Apresuró Rei mirándola de reojo.

-S-Sí. - Asintió Izumi subiéndose a la espalda de Katsura.

Rei se levantó con pesadez mientras cargaba a la rubia en su espalda, pero no dijo nada. Katsura comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó sollozar a Izumi.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - Preguntó Rei mirando de reojo a Izumi.

-Estoy feliz. - Respondió entre sollozos Izumi mientras abrazaba a Rei. - Ya quería verte, Rei-kun. -

-Solo pasaron dos semanas. - Respondió Katsura sin entender por qué lloraba la chica.

-Lo sé, pero… - Dijo Izumi sonriendo. - Yo amo mucho a Rei-kun, y por eso quería estar contigo lo antes posible. -

-Tonta. - Respondió Rei sonriendo ligeramente. - Yo también quería verte, Izumi. - Dijo haciendo que la chica sonriera contenta.

-¡Sí! - Asintió Izumi con alegría.

Una vez dentro, Rei ayudó a Izumi a sentarse en una silla mientras él se dedicaba a comprar los boletos, palomitas y refrescos. Una vez que Katsura volvió con todo lo que necesitaban para entrar a la función, ayudó nuevamente a la rubia a caminar para ir hacia la sala donde verían aquella película que después de semanas, finalmente verían.

Una vez la función comenzó, Rei e Izumi se centraron en verla. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Izumi sentía miedo de la película, pero no quería que Katsura (quien se veía que tenía su atención total en la película) dejara de disfrutar la función por su culpa. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Tsukigawa, repentinamente fue abrazada de los hombros por el chico de ojos rojos, quien la acercó a él sin desviar su mirada de la enorme pantalla. Izumi se sonrojó ante esta acción inesperada, sobretodo porque no imaginaba que Rei le estuviera prestando la suficiente atención como para notar que tenía miedo.

La noche siguió con normalidad. Al finalizar la función de esa noche, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la estación de trenes donde Izumi tenía que tomar el que la llevaría de regreso a casa, pero…

_-Atención. Debido a la lluvia la vía principal se encuentra inundada por una falla en el drenaje. El sistema queda detenido indefinidamente, disculpen las molestias. - _

-No puede ser… - Dijo Izumi agobiada con la noticia. - Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que resuelvan el problema. -

-Estás loca si piensas que te dejaré aquí. - Interrumpió Rei cruzado de brazos. - Llama a Unryuuji Knight y dile que te quedarás a dormir con nosotros. -

-Pero no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes. - Respondió Izumi algo nerviosa.

-Deja de decir tonterías y llama al loco de tu hermano. - Repitió Katsura con simpleza.

-No está loco. - Replicó Izumi sacando su celular para marcar al número de su hermano mayor. - ¿Bueno? Knight-niisan, buenas noches…sí, sigo aquí con él, precisamente por eso te llamo...sí, el clima, los trenes están detenidos indefinidamente y el tráfico está horrible para tomar el autobús…Rei-kun dice que puedo quedarme con él y Hajime-kun… ¿De verdad? Entonces nos vemos mañana, avisa a papá por favor. Sí, buenas noches, te quiero. -

-Vámonos entonces. - Dijo Rei sin molestarse en confirmar si le habían dado permiso o no.

El camino de regreso a casa de Rei no fue difícil, pues era una distancia relativamente corta desde el cine hacia el departamento de los Katsura. Su entrada fue silenciosa y sigilosa, pues al ver la hora ambos supusieron que el pequeño Hajime ya estaría dormido. Rei corroboró en la habitación de su hermano que estuviera efectivamente ahí, y sonrió cuando vio al pequeño niño dormido tranquilamente en su cama con Onmon a su lado.

-Hajime está dormido. - Dijo Rei yendo a la cocina donde Izumi lo esperaba sentada.

-Ya veo, me alegro. - Respondió la chica algo apenada por no haber podido saludar al hermano menor de Rei.

-Ve a bañarte o te enfermarás, te dejaré un cambio de ropa en la habitación. - Explicó Rei tranquilamente mientras se colocaba un mandil de color morado. - Prepararé una cena rápida. -

-Vale, gracias Rei-kun. - Respondió Izumi dirigiéndose al baño y encerrándose ahí.

La rubia se despojó de su ropa húmeda y se paró debajo de la regadera, sintiendo cómo el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo entumido por el frío al mismo tiempo que sus heridas frescas ardían al contacto con el agua. El espacio no era muy grande, por lo que podía escuchar los pasos de Rei afuera del baño moviéndose de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-La ropa está en la cama. - Gritó Rei desde el otro lado de la puerta. - Estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo. - Dijo mientras sus pasos se alejaban del lugar.

Izumi sonrió. Sabía que aun cuando Rei fuera un chico, jamás se atrevería a espiarla mientras se duchaba. No era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir con los Katsura, así que confiaba plenamente en que ninguno de los dos hermanos haría algo jamás que la hiciera sentir incómoda. Pasaron algunos minutos para que la chica saliera de la ducha y se cubriera con la toalla color verde que pertenecía a Rei, salió del baño llenando el cuarto del mayor con el vapor que salía del mismo, se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba una playera de manga larga color blanca, una pantalonera negra y unos pares de calcetines blancos. Tsukigawa secó su cuerpo, se visitó y cepillo su cabello rubio para atarlo en una coleta alta con una liga que había encontrado por ahí.

La chica se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Rei estaba terminado de hacer tamagoyaki. El chico le indicó que pusiera la mesa y ella obedeció, después tomó lugar y espero a que Katsura sirviera la cena.

-Gracias por ser tan amable. - Dijo Izumi rompiendo El silencio que se había formado.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. - Respondió Rei mientras seguía comiendo su cena. - Después de todo, eres mi novia. -

-Es raro oír que tú lo digas. - Dijo la rubia con una risita. - Normalmente evitas decirlo. -

-No soy tan desalmado cómo crees. - Replicó Rei terminando de cenar.

-Eso lo sé. - Respondió Izumi con una sonrisa. - Pero, de todos modos, Rei-kun normalmente no me llamaría así. -

-Come rápido, tengo sueño. - Interrumpió Rei levantándose para lavar su plato y su vaso, haciendo que la joven soltara una risita divertida.

Izumi se apresuró a terminar su comida, lavó sus platos sucios y se dirigió junto a Rei a la habitación del mayor. Por decisión de Katsura, la rubia se quedó en la cama mientras él dormía en el sofá de la entrada. La fuerte lluvia seguía del otro lado de la ventana, la cual crujía con fuerza por el viento. Recordar aquella película de terror hizo que el sueño jamás llegara a Izumi, quien reaccionaba asustada al más mínimo sonido que escuchara. Cuando finalmente no pudo soportarlo más, bajó de la cama abrazando la almohada y se dirigió hacia donde Rei dormía plácidamente cubierto únicamente por una pequeña manta.

-Rei-kun… - Lo llamó mientras lo movía sutilmente con su mano. - Despierta, Rei-kun… -

-¿Qué quieres, Izumi? - Preguntó Rei abriendo sus ojos adormecido.

-Tengo miedo…. - Respondió la chica abrazando su almohada. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo? -

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Rei sorprendido.

-Por favor… - Murmuró Izumi cubriendo casi en totalidad su rostro con la almohada. - ¿Puedo…? -

Rei soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá mientras acariciaba sutilmente la cabeza de la chica y le sonreía de manera gentil, asintiendo. Izumi sonrió contenta y ambos regresaron a la cama del chico, acostándose mientras se cubrían con la cobija del frío. El rostro del chico se sonrojó cuando Izumi se acurrucó con él, estuvo a punto de decirle que se fuese, pero en su lugar decidió abrazarla con ambos brazos mientras el dulce aroma del cabello de la rubia llegaba a su nariz.

-Te amo… - Murmuró Rei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Izumi se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, por lo que correspondió el abrazo de Rei mientras sonreía.

-Yo también te amo, Rei-kun. - Respondió Izumi en un susurro.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos chicos ya se habían quedado profundamente dormidos mientras se abrazaban mutuamente. Rei no era del tipo que confesaría abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero Izumi lo valía, eso pensaba él. Fue así que la pareja disfrutó de una noche de dulces sueños gracias a un día de lluvia.

_Y eso nadie lo iba a borrar jamás._


	7. Día 7

**RETO FICKTOBER**

**Día 7: Comida**

**Personaje: Fernanda Kouzuki Ikeda (Reencarnación de Marie-Fernanda D'Hasburg-Lorraine)**

El gran reloj de la academia sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo. Fernanda, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Rosalíe, se puso de pie y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el jardín, al área trasera donde entrenaba el grupo de arquería escolar. Sonrió al divisar a la radiante Rosa de la Academia Versalles, siendo el centro de atención del club de fans de la joven. El cabello rubio ondulado de la chica ondeaba en el viento y brillaba con la luz del Sol, sus ojos azules zafiro estaban fijos en el blanco al que apuntaba y su cuerpo bien definido estaba vestido con un hakama de color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca estilo kimono y un tabi.

-¡Usted puede, Oscar-sama! - Exclamó una de las chicas del club.

-¡Oscar-sama! - Exclamaron el resto al unísono.

Fernanda suspiró ante esto y repentinamente se sintió incómoda. Le era difícil acercarse a Oscar sin miedo a ser atacada por miradas y chismes de aquellas que admiraban a la joven Cenere D'Lanire. Kouzuki sintió que lo mejor era retirarse, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo una voz la llamó…

-¡Fernanda! - Exclamó Oscar bajando su arco mientras miraba a la rubia, quien por inercia había girado a verla. - ¡Espera! - Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la chica.

-Oscar… - Murmuró Fernanda mirando a la joven de cabellos ondulados. - Perdón, no quise interrumpir tu entrenamiento. -

-No lo haces. - Respondió Oscar sonriéndole. - ¿Ya es hora del almuerzo? -

-Sí. - Asintió Fernanda.

Inmediatamente, la mayor parte de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos cosas ofensivas ante Kouzuki, quien podía escucharlos con claridad. Sus murmullos iban desde insultos hasta chismes como que Fernanda se metía entre la pareja escolar de los prodigios Girodelle y Oscar, otros decían que era una vividora que buscaba la fama y el prestigio de la familia Cenere D'Lanire, y el resto que era una arpía. Fernanda soltó un suspiro algo decaída y Oscar, quien caminaba junto a la rubia, se giró a verlos con una mirada filosa que hizo callar totalmente a todos. Bastó con eso para que ambas pudieran dirigirse sin molestia al jardín de rosas donde solían almorzar juntas bajo la sombra de un roble que yacía ahí, pues normalmente nadie pasaba por esa zona jamás.

-Ignóralos. - Dijo Oscar mirando a Fernanda, quien se había mantenido seria todo el trayecto. - Solo dicen tonterías. -

-Lo sé. - Respondió Fernanda con un suspiro que no pudo evitar, pues en él sacó el pesar que sentía por dentro sin tener que decir palabra alguna.

Oscar tomó con sutileza la mano de Fernanda, llamando su atención. - Ambas sabemos que nada de lo que dicen es verdad, y también Girodelle, André, Rosalíe, Marie y Charlotte lo saben. - Dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, Oscar. - Respondió Fernanda con una sonrisa. - Mientras ustedes, las personas que me importan, sepan quién soy en realidad me basta. -

-Así es. - Apoyó Oscar soltando su mano. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy? - Preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo reflejado en su voz.

-Ah, cierto. - Dijo Fernanda sacando de la canasta que llevaba dos cajitas de comida: una azul y una roja.

En la caja azul había un guiso de pato en salsa de ciruela y vino tinto, acompañado de un arroz blanco almendrado. En la caja roja había un trozo de un Quiche Lorraine acompañado con un puré de papa y rodajas de queso provolone. Fernanda le entregó la caja azul a Oscar, mientras que ella conservó la roja.

Desde que Fernanda vivía en casa de los Cenere junto a Oscar, habían hecho el trato de que ayudaría haciendo la comida de la rubia mayor, pues ella no quería aceptar vivir ahí como mantenida. Normalmente ambas iban juntas a la academia y regresaban a casa en el transporte personal de la joven D'Lanire, pero los días que Oscar tenía que asistir más temprano por sus entrenamientos a la joven Fernanda le tocaba caminar todo el trayecto sola.

Los rumores que ahora se hablaban de Fernanda se debían a la repentina noticia de su mudanza de las habitaciones que la escuela les ofrecía a la mansión de los Cenere D'Lanire, y sobre todo, a lo que pasaba alrededor de la joven desde que había comenzado a ser tan cercana a Oscar de repente. Un día era una chica como cualquier otra, y de la nada se le veía siendo muy cercana al príncipe de la Academia, Girodelle, y a la rosa, Oscar. Nadie podía entender cómo se había relacionado con ambos chicos, pues normalmente eran de evitar a la gente, no podían entender cómo era entonces que ella había logrado lo que nadie más.

Pero Fernanda no sabía cómo explicar el inicio de todo en realidad, ¿cómo puedes explicarle a la gente que eres amiga de dos personas importantes debido a que los tres son las reencarnaciones de personajes históricos de la Francia antigua? No es tan sencillo llegar y decir "soy la reencarnación de la hermana menor de la Reina Marie-Antoinette y Oscar es la reencarnación de la famosa Oscar François de Jarjayes, Girodelle es la nueva vida del personaje de mismo nombre que estaba en la Guardia Imperial, André es el famoso André Grandier de la historia y curiosamente mi amiga Marie es la reencarnación de la Reina Marie-Antoinette", ¡obvio que no! Terminaría en un manicomio antes de que alguien le creyera esas cosas. Ni ella misma las había creído cuando conoció a Oscar al comienzo, pero después simplemente las circunstancias la hicieron creer.

-Está delicioso. - Habló Oscar interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fernanda, quien se giró a ver a la mayor. - Sin duda alguna, tu comida es la mejor. -

-Muchas gracias, Oscar. - Respondió Fernanda con una sonrisa dulce. - Mientras tú disfrutes de mi comida, yo siempre cocinaré para ti. -

-Yo soy la que debería agradecerte. - Dijo Oscar mirando a la chica, sonriéndole. - Después de tantos años…no creí que volvería a encontrarte. -

-Si Oscar no me hubiera buscado, jamás hubiera recordado mi vida pasada. - Agregó Fernanda mirando su caja de comida. - Pasaron muchos años desde mi muerte, y después la tuya… -

-¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? - Preguntó Oscar con una risita. - André es descendiente directo de Cossette, el padre terminó siendo hijo de los hijos de su propia hija. -

-La cabeza me da vueltas con escuchar la palabra hijo tantas veces en una misma frase. - Dijo Fernanda con una risa. - Tú caso es el mismo, eres descendiente de Louis-Joseph después de todo. -

-Pensar que tú, que eras una princesa austriaca, terminaría renaciendo de una familia de los barrios pobres de París. - Dijo Oscar mientras probaba un bocado de su comida.

-Bueno, básicamente como Marie-Fernanda también lo fui. - Agregó Fernanda comiendo un poco de su caja. - Que en mi vida pasada hubiera sido adoptada por la reina Marie-Terése de Austria es otra historia. -

-Enséñame a cocinar así. - Dijo Oscar repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Fernanda.

-¿Lo dices enserio, Oscar? - Preguntó incrédula, sin poder creer lo que había oído.

Oscar asintió. - Siempre me ha gustado la comida que preparas. - Explicó mirándola con una sonrisa. - Quisiera aprender a cocinar como tú. -

-Claro… - Asintió Fernanda sonrojada por las palabras de la princesa de Versalles. - Gracias por decir eso…me hace feliz saber que te complace mi cocina. -

-No sólo eso. - Agregó Oscar acercándose a ella para besarla apasionadamente en los labios por unos momentos para después verla a los ojos con tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. - Me complaces en todos los aspectos que pueda imaginar. -

-Oscar… - Murmuró Fernanda sonrojada, su corazón latía con fuerza y su mirada no podía apartarse de los ojos zafiro de la rubia mayor.

-Te amo, mi Fernanda. - Susurró Oscar antes de darle otro beso en los labios, esta vez siendo correspondida por Fernanda.

-Yo también te amo, mi Oscar. - Respondió Fernanda con una sonrisa antes de besar los labios de la chica frente a ella.

En su vida pasada su amor había sido todo un desafío… En primer lugar Fernanda era una princesa austriaca y Oscar la comandante de la Guardia Imperial francesa. El general Jarjayes, el padre de Oscar, se había negado a la idea de ver a su _"hijo" _como la pareja de _otra_ chica. Madame Du Barry y Madame de Polignac habían sido una piedra en su camino en múltiples ocasiones de igual manera. Ni hablar de todo el problema amoroso de ambas chicas con André y Fersen. En aquella época en donde un romance entre dos chicas no estaba bien visto, la reina Marie-Antoinette fue la única que aceptó y apoyó sin dudar el amor que había surgido entre Oscar y Fernanda, y era algo que siempre le agradecerían en cada reencarnación.

Louis-Joseph, el hijo que milagrosamente Oscar y Fernanda habían engendrado gracias a la _particularidad biológica _que la princesa austriaca tenía a su favor, había sido el producto de su amor que dejaron como su legado después de sus trágicas muertes durante la Revolución Francesa. Cossette, aunque era el producto de la violación que sufrió Fernanda y que André Grandier en su juventud cometió, se había ganado el corazón de todos. Aunque era la hija _bastarda_ de la princesa austriaca con un sirviente de la familia Jarjayes, tuvo una aceptación enorme en la sociedad aristócrata.

Aunque habían pasado más de 300 años desde la época de la Revolución Francesa, el legado de su familia se había extendido por toda Francia gracias a sus dos hijos, y ese linaje se había mantenido hasta que Oscar y Fernanda habían renacido nuevamente. El timbre sonó indicando el regreso a clases, por lo que ambas jóvenes se dirigieron de regreso al edificio para terminar su jornada escolar del día.

Al salir fueron recogidas por André y llevadas a la mansión de los Cenere para descansar de su jornada escolar. Pero no sería un descanso, porque Oscar y Fernanda terminarían en clases de cocina por parte de Ikeda hacia D'Lanire durante toda la tarde. La familia Cenere había aceptado a Kouzuki por petición de Oscar, pero la verdad era que disfrutaban de la simplicidad de la chica y de cómo eso hacía sentir a su descendiente tranquila y feliz. Habían pasado años desde que habían visto a su hija sonreír con tanta naturalidad como lo hacía al lado de Fernanda.

-Son la una para la otra. - Murmuró André mirando desde el umbral de la puerta a ambas chicas que se encontraban horneando. - No importa cuántas vidas pasen…siempre se encontrarán de nuevo y su amor florecerá otra vez. -

-¡Está listo! - Exclamó emocionada Fernanda mientras miraba el horno. - Sácalo, Oscar. -

-Sí. - Asintió Oscar con algo de temor, estaba algo sudada de su rostro y su cabello se había alborotado un poco.

Oscar sacó del horno un Escoffier que tenía en su interior codorniz sellada en mantequilla de romero, bañada en una salsa de vino tinto, arándano y pétalos de rosas.

-Huele a rosas. - Murmuró André entrando a la cocina.

-Es uno de los ingredientes principales de la reducción. - Explicó Oscar mientras ponía el Escoffier en la mesa.

-Tiene un buen olor, Oscar. - Dijo Fernanda mirando el resultado de la clase de ese día con su pareja. - Y tiene buen aspecto. -

-Bueno…hora de saber si tiene buen sabor. - Agregó Oscar tragando en seco mientras le daba un tenedor y un cuchillo a Fer.

Fernanda tomó un bocado de una de las codornices y la metió en su boca, donde la degustó por unos segundos antes de pasarla por su garganta para digerirla en su estómago. La rubia menor lamió con su lengua la salsa que había quedado en sus labios, después sonrió y miró a Oscar.

-¡Está delicioso! - Dijo abrazando a Oscar. - ¡Definitivamente puedes hacer de todo! -

-Lo hice gracias a la mejor maestra. - Respondió Oscar, haciendo que Fernanda se sonrojara.

-Buen provecho. - Interrumpió André tomando una porción grande con un tenedor para comerlo mientras se ganaba la mirada incrédula de ambas jóvenes. - Si, serás una buena esposa Oscar. - Apoyó hablando con la boca llena, ganándose un golpe en cada hombro por parte de las chicas. - ¡Ouch! -

-¡Tonto! - Exclamaron ambas jóvenes antes de soltar una carcajada.

_Ese día era solamente el inicio de mis días con Oscar. Y esa felicidad nadie podría borrarla, ni en esta ni en nuestras vidas futuras. _


	8. Día 8

**RETO FICKTOBER **

**Día 8: Detectives**

**Personajes: Mira Akise & Takumi Nishijima**

Era un hecho. Ella sería una gran detective como su padre lo había sido en su juventud. No, ella sería aún más genial, porque sería una detective de 12 años de edad.

Mira Akise era una niña de cabello corto color plata, ojos de color púrpura profundo, piel de color pálida y de complexión delgada. Aunque no se había desarrollado para su edad, tenía su propia belleza. Hija única del afamado detective de Sakurami: Aru Akise, reconocido por sus excelentes trabajos desde que el chico tenía 15 años de edad. Su madre, Sora Noihara, no se quedaba atrás tampoco, pues luego de retirarse del elemento policíaco durante su embarazo se había convertido en una escritora de libros policíacos y suspenso, reconocida por su libro "STAY ALIVE", donde relató lo ocurrido durante el juego de Deus Ex Machina en el Primer Mundo.

Aunque su personalidad coincidía más con la de su madre, sus sueños y gustos eran casi idénticos a los de su padre. Ella deseaba ser una detective tan buena y famosa como lo era Aru, y se había entrenado a sí misma desde niña para cumplir su sueño.

Su mejor amigo (e interés amoroso), Takumi Nishijima, era la única persona que la apoyaba totalmente en cualquier sentido. Aunque los separaba dos años y medio de edad, Takumi siempre había estado ahí para ella desde que podía recordar. El chico tenía cabello castaño, ojos violetas con un tono semi-rosado, piel morena clara y su altura difería de la de Mira por tan solo 10.5cm. Takumi era el hijo menor de Minene Uryuu y Masumi Nishijima, teniendo este un hermano y una hermana mayor: Takashi y Minato.

Aunque sus personalidades no eran del todo similar, y con la diferencia de sexo y edad, nadie podía saber cómo era que esos dos se llevaban tan bien. La verdad era que se entendían, porque ambos pasaban por lo mismo…eran hijos de semidioses. Mira era hija de Sora, quien alguna vez fue llamada la Hija de Deus, y que había venido desde el Primer Mundo a vivir al Tercero luego de vivir dos juegos de supervivencia de los dueños de diario del futuro. Por su parte, Takumi era uno de los hijos de Minene, quien había recibido un fragmento de los poderes de Deus y había venido desde el Segundo Mundo para detener a Yuno junto a Yukiteru y había decidido quedarse a vivir con el Nishijima de ese mundo.

-¡Mira se va! - Exclamó Mira tomando su mochila del perchero que estaba en la entrada de su hogar.

-¿A dónde irás hoy? - Preguntó un Aru de 33 años que se encontraba sentado en la cocina con una taza de té.

-¡Hoy es el día de resolver misterios! - Exclamó emocionada la niña mientras sus ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad.

-¿Llevas tu diario contigo? - Preguntó una Sora de 33 años que usaba un delantal rosa mientras lavaba los trastes sucios del desayuno.

-¡Siempre! - Respondió Mira mirando su celular. - ¡Mira irá a casa de Ta-kun, él me acompañará! -

-Saluda a Nishijima-san de mi parte. - Agregó Akise dándole un sorbo a su café.

-A mí también, dile a Minene-san que son bien recibidos para cenar juntos esta noche. - Apoyó Sora continuando su labor.

-¡De acuerdo! - Respondió Mira saliendo de casa.

Mira se dirigió rápidamente a la parada de autobuses, donde tomó el que la llevaría a la colonia donde vivía la familia Nishijima. Solamente eran 15 minutos de viaje, y después bastaba con caminar 4 cuadras hacia dentro para llegar a la casa donde vivía la familia de la novena. Akise tocó el timbre y la voz de una niña respondió, poco después Takashi (la hermana mayor de su amigo) abrió la puerta.

-Hola Akise-chan, pasa. - Dijo Takashi abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Takashi-chan. - Respondió Mira entrando. - ¿Se encuentra Ta-kun? -

-Arriba en su habitación, ve, estás en tu casa. - Y diciendo esto, Takashi regresó a la sala donde se encontraba viendo una película de miedo junto a Minato y Minene.

Mira saludó a la novena y a Minato, después subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el cuarto del menor de los 3 hermanos, encontrándose con la puerta que decía en letras mayúsculas TAKUMI.

-¡Ta-kun! - Exclamó emocionada Mira entrando en la habitación, pero su rostro se puso rojo cuando vio a su amigo saliendo de la ducha totalmente desnudo. -¡Waahhh! - Gritó Akise cubriendo sus ojos mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en ella tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

-¡¿Por qué nunca tocas, Mi-chan?! - Gritó desde el interior Takumi con algo de irritación en su voz.

-¡Mira lo siente! - Respondió Mira con una mano en su pecho. - Mira no quería ver a Ta-kun así… -

-Ya puedes entrar. - Agregó Nishijima, haciendo que Mira abriera la puerta y entrara a su habitación. - ¿Te gustó el espectáculo? - Preguntó Takumi con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, haciendo que Mira se sonrojara.

-¡Idiota! - Exclamó Akise dándole un golpe al chico en el brazo, quien se soltó riendo a carcajadas por la expresión en el rostro de la niña. - ¡No te rías! -

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara! - Exclamó Takumi entre risas.

-¡Ya deja a Mira en paz, tonto! - Reprochó la chica de cabellos plateados. - Ta-kun parece un niño pequeño. -

-Soy mayor que tú. - Respondió Takumi comenzando a controlarse. - ¿Y tú por qué sigues hablando en tercera persona? -

-¿Qué tiene de malo? - Preguntó Mira cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, para alguien de tu edad, no es normal que hables en tercera persona. - Explicó el castaño sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Somos hijos de semidioses que no pertenecen a este mundo, tenemos poderes y por si fuera poco somos dueños de diarios del futuro por un juego creado por Deus. - Comenzó a explicar Mira parada frente al chico con la mirada fija en él mientras cruzaba los brazos. - ¿Y me dices que no soy normal por hablar en tercera persona? -

-Touché. - Apoyó Takumi con una risita.

-Bueno. - Dijo Mira sentándose sobre las piernas de Takumi, quien se sonrojó levemente al sentirla. - ¿A qué hora nos iremos? Espero que no olvidaras que hoy es día de resolver misterios. -

-Cierto, pero… - Dijo mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la niña y recargaba su rostro en la espalda de ella, haciendo que Mira se sonrojara. - Quedémonos así un poco más… -

-Ta-kun… - Murmuró Mira nerviosa con un sonrojo en su rostro, pero hizo caso a la petición del chico.

Era algo bien sabido de que a Mira le gustaba Takumi desde tiempo atrás, y aunque los sentimientos de Nishijima correspondían a los de Akise, por alguna razón se negaba a pedirle que fuese su novia todavía. Aun así, no perdía tiempo en demostrarle que la quería más que como a una amiga como en ese momento, y esas pequeñas muestras eran las que hacían a Mira feliz, pues era la forma del chico que le gustaba de decirle que la quería también. Ambos hacían todo juntos y no dudaban en protegerse aún si debían arriesgar su vida en el momento, por eso se habían vuelto una pareja inseparable, y sus padres respetaban eso.

-Bueno, vamos. - Dijo Takumi rompiendo el momento. - No quiero sentirme culpable si pierdes tu día de detective por mis tonterías. -

-Sí. - Asintió Mira levantándose y maldiciendo por primera vez que fuese el día de resolver misterios, pues su momento había sido interrumpido.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de la familia de Takumi antes de salir de la residencia Nishijima en busca de misterios. Habían acordado buscar esta vez en la colonia abandonada de la ciudad vecina, por lo se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para tomar el que los llevaría a su destino. Durante el trayecto, ambos niños conversaron de cosas triviales como rumores sobre el lugar al que se dirigían o a hablar sobre casos en los que Masumi y Aru habían trabajado días atrás. Después de una hora y media, los chicos llegaron a la ciudad de Shinjuku.

-Bien, estamos en Shinjuku. - Dijo Takumi mirando la estación. - ¿Ahora hacia dónde? -

-Hacia el área 2. - Respondió Mira mirando la dirección en su celular. - Vamos. -

-Por eso, ¿por dónde? - Preguntó Takumi mirándola. - ¿Sabes andar en Shinjuku al menos? -

-No, por esto vienes conmigo. - Respondió Mira con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo. - Vamos, debemos ir por ahí. - Dijo siguiendo el GPS de su celular. -

-¡No me jales, Mi-chan! - Reprochó Takumi, pero al ver lo concurrido del distrito decidió que lo mejor para ambos era caminar tomados de la mano.

-¡Misterio! - Dijo Mira emocionada mientras caminaba siguiendo su GPS.

-Ya empezó otra vez… - Murmuró Takumi con un suspiro de resignación.

11 minutos les tomó llegar al área especificada por el GPS del celular de Mira, pero el lugar comenzó a inquietar a Takumi, quien miraba todo con desconfianza.

-Oye, ¿segura que es por aquí? - Preguntó viendo los bares que estaban por todas partes. - Este lugar no me parece que sea algo… -

-¡Misterioso! - Exclamó Mira ignorando totalmente a Takumi mientras caminaba fascinada por el entorno.

-¡Te digo que me escuches! - Reprochó Takumi dándole un zape en la cabeza, llamando al fin la atención de Akise.

-¡No me pegues! - Reclamó Mira sobando su cabeza.

-¡Por eso…! - Exclamó Takumi, pero fue interrumpido por un joven que lo abrazó por la espalda. - ¡¿Eh…?! -

-¿Estás perdido? - Preguntó con voz sensual el joven mientras acercaba a Takumi a su cuerpo sin soltarlo. - Yo podría ayudarte. -

-¡N-No, gracias! - Respondió Takumi nervioso sin saber cómo zafarse. - Solo vamos de camino a casa. -

-Disculpa, onii-chan. - Dijo Mira mirándolo sin importarle lo que le pasaba a Takumi. - Mira está buscando Ni-Chome. -

-Estás en Ni-Chome. - Respondió el joven de lo más normal sin soltar a Takumi. - ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? -

-Ta-Takumi… - Tartamudeó Nishijima sin saber cómo escapar. - _"Vamos Takumi, eres hijo de la que tiene un diario del escape, ¡por favor!" -_

-Takumi-chan, eres muy lindo. - Le susurró al oído, haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera con una sensación angustiante como si corriera peligro por alguna razón.

-¿Entonces aquí es dónde se encuentra el misterio? - Preguntó emocionada Mira sin notar el sufrimiento de Nishijima.

-¡Ni-Chome es el área de los misterios! - Exclamó el joven soltando a Takumi inconscientemente. - ¡Nunca sabes lo que encontrarás aquí! -

-¡¿De verdad?! - Exclamó Mira más emocionada que antes.

-¡Gracias, nos retiramos! - Interrumpió Takumi tomando a Mira de la mano mientras comenzaba a correr lejos de aquél joven. - _"¡Me salvé!" _-

-¡Espera, Ta-kun! - Dijo Mira tratando de seguir el paso del mayor. - ¡Quiero investigar más! -

-¡Me niego, mi hombría corre peligro! - Reprochó Takumi con la piel erizada de sólo imaginar lo que le habría pasado segundos atrás.

-¡Pero Mira quiere saber los misterios de los que onii-chan hablaba! - Replicó Mira intentando zafarse.

-Por tu salud mental, es mejor que no lo sepas. - Respondió Takumi tragando saliva. - Créeme, ya descubrí muchas cosas de esta área en tan solo un minuto que no quiero saber nada más. -

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Dime, dime! - Insistió Akise emocionada.

-¡ME NIEGO! - Exclamó Takumi sonrojado de la vergüenza. - ¡Y ni loco vuelvo a entrar ahí en mi vida! ¡Quiero mantener mi inocencia intacta! -

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Mira tiene curiosidad! -

-Desearía no haberlo descubierto… -

-¡Ahora Mira tiene más curiosidad que antes! -

-Qué desagradable… -

-¡Ta-kun, no me ignores! -

-Necesito lavarme muy bien...él me tocó… -

-¡Nee~ Ta-kun! ¡¿Me escuchas?! -

-Debo pedirle a mamá que me enseñe a escapar la próxima vez… -

-¡Hazme caso! -

-Mi diario es inservible en este tipo de situaciones… -

-¡TA-KUN! -

Y fue así como Takumi resolvió el misterio del área 2 del distrito de Shinjuku...mientras que la pequeña detective jamás pudo entender la reacción de su amigo. Pero no era para más, pues su inocencia mental no había sido violada como la del pobre Takumi, quien probablemente no dormiría tranquilo por un buen tiempo.

¿Y cuál es el misterio de Ni-Chome? Pues eso es…

-¿Y a dónde fueron? - Preguntó Masumi mirando a Takumi, quien estaba sentado a la mesa al lado de su madre, cenando.

-A Ni-Chome. - Respondió Takumi estremeciéndose de sólo recordarlo.

-Espera, espera, espera. - Interrumpió Minene mirándolo. - ¿Fueron a Ni-Chome...en Shinjuku? -

-Sí. - Asintió Takumi.

-¡¿Y se puede saber qué hacían ustedes en ese lugar?! - Exclamó Masumi alterado.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Takumi confundido, ¿por qué sus papás conocían ese lugar? ¿Y por qué se alteraban tanto?

-¡Esa es la zona gay más conocida! - Respondió Minene mirando a su hijo. - ¡¿Cómo terminaron ahí?! -

-Bueno, Mi-chan… - Sus palabras se acabaron cuando procesó lo que su madre había dicho, y entonces gritó como nunca antes. - ¡¿Zo-Zona gay?! -

-¡Sí! - Asintió Minene. - No vuelvan a ir a ese lugar jamás. -

-Créeme, con ese tipo ahí, ni loco vuelvo a poner un pie ahí. - Respondió Takumi estremeciéndose nuevamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?! - Exclamó Nishijima asustado.

-N-No...creo… - Murmuró Takumi desviando la mirada. - Prefiero no hablar de ello. -

-Ta-kun tonto. - Dijo Mira para sí misma entrando a su habitación mientras miraba su diario. - Al final no encontré el misterio de Ni-Chome… -

Y así finalizó el día de resolver misterios de la detective Mira Akise, sin otro misterio resuelto...pero quizá por esta ocasión, eso había sido lo mejor para su inocente mente.


	9. Día 9

**RETO FICKTOBER**

**Día 9: Leyendas o Mitologías**

**Personaje: Noelle Bell**

-Qué aburrido… - Murmuró una joven de aparentes 16 años de cabello plateado hasta la espalda media, de ojos dorados que brillaban con intensidad y piel blanca como la nieve. Su ropa consistía en una camisa de manga larga blanca, un saco color azul turquesa de botones en forma de diamante color plateados, una falda de tablones color negra y una capa color negro atada a su pecho superior por un moño color rosado con una piedra azul en medio. Sus zapatos eran unas largas botas de cintas debajo de las rodillas con tacón medio color negras y medias hasta las rodillas azules con encaje blanco y una línea en la parte superior de color rosado.

-Este lugar está muerto…literalmente. - Dijo para sí misma dejándose caer sobre su trono de color negro.

Noelle Bell, Diosa del Inframundo, elegida para reinar sobre las almas de los muertos por la eternidad. Habían pasado más de 3,000 años desde que había sido enviada a ese lugar por órdenes de Odín, el Dios supremo de Asgard. Para ella había sido duro separarse de sus dos hermanos: Miyu, conocida como el lobo monstruoso, y Sora, mejor conocido como la serpiente marina que puede devorar al mundo entero. Su madre, Kurumi Allen, había sido alejada de ella desde el nacimiento, por lo que no recordaba ni siquiera su rostro, al ser Allen hija de un gigante se le negó la entrada a Asgard y luego de que Noelle fuese enviada a reinar en el Inframundo, nunca supo algo de su madre.

Su padre, por otro lado, era una historia totalmente diferente. Zeon Bell, hermano del Dios del Trueno Gash e hijo adoptivo del dios Odín, era mejor conocido bajo el apodo de Dios del Engaño. Pese a que vivían ambos en Asgard, su padre jamás se preocupó en conocerla siquiera, por lo que nunca le había dirigido la palabra salvo que fuese por asuntos meramente políticos que se relacionaran con algo del Inframundo, de ahí en más, aun cuando ella lo llamaba _padre_, Zeon jamás la llamó _hija_, a diferencia de sus hermanos, a quienes había reconocido sin problema alguno. A pesar de ello, Noelle lo amaba como a nadie más, era su querido padre y eso nunca cambiaría.

Noelle era una joven bastante tranquila, se dedicaba a nutrir su mente con libros de la extensa biblioteca del limbo, la cual solía visitar de vez en cuando. No era presumida ni pretenciosa, y tenía un corazón puro que incluso llegaba a sentir lástima por las almas que llegaban al Inframundo luego de sus trágicas muertes.

Un día como cualquier otro, mientras estaba sentada en su trono esperando que algo pasara y pudiese entretenerla, tuvo una visita inesperada.

-¡Noelle! - Exclamó la voz de un Dios que la joven conocía perfectamente, pero no se levantó de su lugar para que aquél visitante fuese directamente hacia ella. - ¡Aquí estás, Noelle! -

-¿Dónde más podría estar? - Preguntó mirando al Dios con un rostro que no mostraba expresión alguna. - Debo permanecer aquí por siempre, ¿lo olvidas, Dios Gash del Trueno? -

-Nu, lo siento. - Se disculpó el Dios del Trueno. Gash era un joven de aparentes 28 años de edad, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos naranjas tenían debajo una línea que llegan hasta su mentón, en su cabeza resaltaban dos cuernos de tamaño mediano y su piel era de color morena clara. Su traje consistía en una guerrera de color azul con decorados dorados, un pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir, en su espalda yacía una capa de color azul negruzco atada a su guerrera por las dos pequeñas hombreras doradas que la decoraban.

-¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe el honor de su visita, Dios Gash? - Preguntó Noelle con serenidad.

-No seas tan formal, dime tío. - Respondió Gash aclarándose la garganta. - Vengo a darte la noticia. -

-¿Qué noticia? - Preguntó Noelle curiosa, si Odín había enviado a Gash a decirle personalmente, era porque se debía a algo serio.

-Las Norns, y más específicamente Reira...quiero decir, Verdandi, le contó a Odín una predicción. - Comenzó a explicar el rubio, captando la atención total de la joven, si las Norns estaban involucradas, entonces definitivamente era algo delicado. - Vieron el Ragnarok venir. -

-¿El Ragnarok? - Preguntó sorprendida Noelle. - ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? -

-A eso voy. - Respondió Gash dando un respiro hondo. - Las Norns le dijeron a Odín que la persona que habían visto liderando el Ragnarok… - Dijo haciendo una pausa, miró fijamente a los ojos de la joven y dio un suspiro. - Era Zeon. - Finalizó.

-¡Imposible! - Exclamó Noelle, quien se levantó de golpe de su trono. - ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Mi padre JAMÁS causaría el Ragnarok! -

-Intenté decirle lo mismo a Odín, pero no quiso escucharme. - Respondió Gash frustrado mientras apretaba sus puños. - Odín quería asesinarlo...pero Hyde, Cherish y yo hablamos con él…logramos que Odín no lo asesinara, pero… -

-¿Pero qué? - Preguntó inquieta, eran pocas las veces que alguien lograba ver una reacción así de la Diosa del Inframundo, por lo que Gash sintió una punzada por verla así. - ¡Responde, tío Gash! -Unu… - Murmuró Gash desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. - Odín exilió a Zeon de Asgard, y lo envió a Midgard sin la capacidad de volver al mundo de los dioses. -

-¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Noelle incrédula.

Las Norns, conocidas como las Diosas del Destino, eran capaces de ver el futuro y predecir lo que ocurriría. Tres hermanas eran las que ocupaban este cargo: Tio, mejor conocida como Urd (lo que ha ocurrido), Reira o Verdandi (lo que ocurre ahora) y Koruru, llamada Skuld (lo que debería suceder). Su trabajo consistía en velar por el destino de todos los seres vivos, incluidos los Dioses. Su labor más importante era vigilar el a Ragnarok, y aquella predicción tan esperada finalmente había llegado…

¿Y qué es el Ragnarok? El Ragnarok es la batalla final, el fin del mundo. Una batalla liderada por el Dios del Engaño, quien está destinado a asesinar a Odín. Gash, por su parte, sentía miedo de que el Ragnarok llegara, no por Odín, sino porque su muerte también había sido prevista por las Norns…según la predicción, Gash tendría una batalla contra Zeon, pero en su lugar sería enfrentado por Sora, quien acabaría con su vida al rociar su veneno mortal sobre él. Por tal motivo, el joven había sido desterrado de Asgard y recluido en el fondo del mar en Midgard, el mundo humano. También la profecía mencionaba a otro hijo del Dios del Engaño...pues Odín moriría a manos de Miyu, la hija de Zeon, quien tomará la forma del lobo monstruoso durante esa batalla. Por este motivo, la joven había sido atada por las cadenas Gleipnir que jamás serían destruidas.

-Mis hermanos pelearán en el Ragnarok al lado de nuestro querido padre… - Dijo Noelle bajando la mirada. - ¿Y en dónde quedo yo dentro de esta predicción? -

-En ningún lado, ya que Zeon no te buscó jamás para que pelearas a su lado. - Respondió Gash poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica. - Por eso vine a ti, eres su hija, debes poder hacerlo recapacitar para que jamás ocasione el Ragnarok. -

-Jamás me ha considerado su hija, ¿por qué habría de escucharme? - Preguntó Noelle confundida.

-Sé que lo hará. - Respondió Gash sonriendo. - Después de todo, ambos comparten el mismo sentimiento de soledad…porque ahora él también fue abandonado por quien creía su padre. -

-Tío… - Murmuró Noelle mirando a Gash sorprendida.

-Debo volver, lo siento. - Respondió Gash separándose de la joven. - Lo dejo en tus manos, Noelle. - Y diciendo esto, el chico desapareció del Inframundo.

-Padre… - Murmuró Noelle a la nada mientras volvía a sentarse en su trono.

**[...]**

-Maldito Odín… - Murmuró Zeon, quien vagaba por las calles de una ciudad en el mundo humano, vestía una gabardina negra que cubría bajo ella una camisa blanca adornada con un broche en moño de color azul con una gema plateada en medio, un pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir. - Me las vas a pagar. -

El desterrado Dios caminaba en línea recta sin saber a dónde ir exactamente, normalmente sus hijos solían estar a su lado sirviéndole, pero ahora que había sido exiliado no tenía una sola alma cerca que lo ayudase, y eso lo frustraba. Durante su trayecto, el joven de cabello plateado no perdía la oportunidad de coquetearle a las hermosas jóvenes que se encontraba en su camino, pues era bien sabido que Zeon siempre había sido conocido por su historial de mujeriego…entre su colección de mujeres destacaban sus favoritas: su esposa Kurumi, su amante la Norn Skuld llamada Koruru, la Diosa Cherish de la belleza y la fertilidad que yacía perdidamente enamorada de él pese a que era la esposa de su hermano gemelo, Gash. Sus otras dos esposas, Puki y Yumín, habían sido las únicas que se habían alejado de él por voluntad propia, aunque solían tener con él visitas meramente sexuales en ocasiones.

-_"No se comparan con las que viven en Asgard, pero tampoco es que todas sean feas." - _Pensó Zeon mirando a las chicas de la ciudad por la que transitaba. - _"Si estaré un tiempo por aquí, al menos puedo divertirme con algunas chicas de vez en cuando…" - _La atención del Dios fue atraída por una joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados que hacía sentada en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol en el centro del parque enfrente de él, había un aura angelical que rodeaba a la chica que no pudo resistir.

Zeon caminó hacia la chica, quien seguía sumida en la lectura del libro en sus manos. No dudó un segundo en sentarse a su lado intentando captar su atención, pero al ver que el tiempo pasaba y ella no le hacía caso, decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué lees con tanta atención? - Preguntó Zeon con una voz sensual que claramente reflejaba un deje de coqueteo. - ¿No prefieres dirigir tu atención a algo más interesante? -

-Nunca cambia la gente como tú. - Respondió la joven sin mirarlo, haciendo que el joven se mostrara algo molesto.

-¿Disculpa? - Preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Qué dijiste? -

-Que las personas como tú jamás cambian. - Respondió ella cerrando su libro. - Eres igual de mujeriego que la última vez que te vi, padre. -

-¿Qué? - Exclamó Zeon sin entender, pero luego de unos minutos lo procesó y su mirada cambió a una sorprendida. - Espera… ¿Noelle? -

-¿Te importo tan poco que ni siquiera recuerdas mi rostro? - Preguntó Noelle mirándolo de reojo. - ¿Eh, padre? -

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Zeon incrédulo. - Deberías estar en el Inframundo. -

-Recibí una visita del tío Gash, porque sí, se pueden recibir visitas en el Inframundo, por si no lo sabías padre. - Respondió Noelle mirándolo. - Fue él quien me dio la noticia de que mis hermanos habían sido desterrados y encadenados como criminales y que mi padre había sido desterrado a Midgard por ser el causante del Ragnarok. -

-Aguarda un minuto, ¿Odín me desterró porque cree que yo causaré el Ragnarok? - Preguntó Zeon ignorando el resto de lo dicho por la joven. - Esto es el colmo, malditas Norns… Les dicen la predicción del Ragnarok a todos menos a mí, y también ese maldito de Odín que me desterró sin más. -

-Es más que eso, le puso precio a tu cabeza. - Interrumpió Noelle volviendo a abrir su libro. - Aquél Dios que sea capaz de matarte y evitar el Ragnarok será recompensado por Odín, aunque dudo que alguien se atreva a hacerlo. -

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Zeon sin entender del todo sus palabras.

-Es un pecado terrible que un Dios mate a otro Dios. - Respondió poniéndose de pie. - Y con tu humor, dudo que alguien esté lo suficientemente loco como para meterse contigo. - Dijo comenzando a alejarse del chico.

-¿A dónde vas, Noelle? - Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-No es como si realmente te interese saberlo, nunca te he importado, solamente quieres que te cuente más sobre lo que ocurre en Asgard. - Respondió girándose a verlo. - Pero eso es todo lo que sé, ahora debo volver, mi tarea de advertirte ha concluido. - Agregó comenzando a caminar nuevamente. - Adiós, padre. -

-Noelle… - Murmuró sorprendido viendo a la joven alejarse de él.

Noelle lo quería lejos de ella, lo detestaba, y no era para más…durante miles de años pasó su vida ignorado la presencia de su hija, a la que jamás le dedicó tiempo de su vida como a Miyu y Sora. Nunca había sentido la ausencia de su hija en realidad, pero ahora que se encontraba solo en un mundo de seres que consideraba inferiores a él y sin la compañía de sus fieles hijos preferidos comenzaba a entender un poco lo que su hija había sentido todos esos años de ausencia paterna.

El tiempo pasó y Zeon terminó viviendo con una familia que lo acogió sin problema. Eran tres hermanos viviendo solos luego de una dura vida donde su padre había abandonado a su madre y ella comenzó a vender a sus hijas al mejor postor, llegado un punto decidieron huir de casa y ahora se encontraban viviendo solos trabajando para mantenerse. Dufaux Fon, el hermano mayor, era quien mantenía en pie la economía del hogar, mientras que su segunda hermana, Martel Kanzaki, se encargaba de las labores hogareñas. Las hermanas más pequeñas, Diane y Lissette, se dedicaban únicamente a estudiar. Zeon, por su parte, trataba de mantenerse al margen de la familia, por lo que intentaba conseguir dinero por su cuenta realizando trabajos como caza recompensas. Conforme más tiempo pasa con ellos, más sentía remordimiento al haber ignorado a su hija por tanto tiempo, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Noelle y en la mirada triste que hacía en sus ojos aquél día que se habían encontrado.

Durante su exilio había entendido claramente que aquellos que creía sus amigos y aliados en Asgard no lo eran, pues algunos de ellos habían asistido a la Tierra para asesinarlo por órdenes de Odín. La única excepción había sido Noelle, y el simplemente no le había dado importancia. Fue un día como cualquier otro cuando, volviendo de cazar a un ladrón y cobrar su recompensa, pudo divisar a su hija sentada en un parque leyendo un libro, aunque lo dudó por algunos minutos, finalmente tomó el valor de hacer lo que jamás había hecho…

Noelle leía tranquilamente su libro, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, fue por ello que el ser abrazada repentinamente la había asustado, pero ese sentimiento cambió a una nostalgia enorme al escuchar una palabra…

-Perdóname… - Murmuró Zeon comenzando a llorar, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija. - Perdóname, Noelle… -

-¿Pa…dre? - Murmuró sorprendida.

-No te odio y nunca te odié, solamente estaba tan ciego que no veía a la hija que tenía delante de mí… - Explicó Zeon entre sollozos. - Tuve que sufrir la pérdida de mis hijos y el desprecio de quienes creía que estaban de mi lado para notar mi error…tuve que pasar por el mismo dolor que sentiste…el dolor del rechazo de las personas que te importan. - Prosiguió mirándola a los ojos. - Si alguna vez puedes perdonarme, yo… -

-Padre. - Interrumpió Noelle limpiando las lágrimas de Zeon. - No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte. - Agregó mirándolo a los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Noelle… - Murmuró Zeon abrazándola nuevamente, esta vez siendo correspondido por su hija.

No importaba si debía pasar el resto de su vida en Midgard, no importaba si no volvía a ver a sus hijos o si era rechazado por los demás Dioses. Ya no importaba nada, lo único que deseaba era recuperar el tiempo con su preciada hija, aunque eso significara no volver a su mundo jamás.

_Y tal como la profecía lo dijo… Mi padre, que ahora era conocido por el nombre de Loki, regresó a Asgard y causó el Ragnarok. Mi hermano Sora se liberó de sus cadenas gracias a la llave que yo poseía y cumplió su destino de asesinar a Odín. Miyu devoró a mi tío Gash, ahora conocido como Thor…y yo, Noelle, nombrada como Hel, lleve sus almas al descanso eterno en el Inframundo. Mis días de paz empezaron con el final del Ragnarok, porque finalmente mi familia pudo vivir en paz una vez que mi madre reinó sobre Asgard al lado de mi padre. _

_Y yo finalmente pude estar con él como siempre lo había deseado, y así será por la eternidad. _

**Nota: Este día está basado en la relación de Loki (Dios del Engaño) y su hija Hel (Diosa del Inframundo), personajes de la Mitología Nórdica. **


End file.
